Y llegó el cordero y enamoró al lobo
by Srta.Diethel
Summary: Él era un monstruo, entonces, ¿por qué le quería tanto? [HaoLys/RenLys]
1. Chapter 1

**Y llegó el cordero y enamoró al lobo.**

Lyserg no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

Se encontraba siguiendo al shaman del fuego, mejor conocido como Hao Asakura, rumbo un avión que partiría a Japón. No hace más de dos horas se encontraba con su padre, Liam Diethel, intentando resolver un caso que le estaba quebrando la cabeza a Lyserg por más de una semana; la sonrisa confiada de su padre le decía que él ya tenía la respuesta con argumentos lógicos que le pediría al responderle quién era el culpable, no deseaba escuchar a Liam ni mucho menos que este le acariciara la cabeza en un gesto de cariño por acertar. La verdad le daba mucha vergüenza que sus compañeros de instituto lo vieran tan pegado a su padre, aunque la mayoría de ellos lo admiraban, por ende, se esperaba lo mismo de su hijo. Pese a que Lyserg no se consideraba ni por debajo de sus talones.

—Piensas muy alto, Lyserg Diethel. —dijo Hao con su tono calmo de siempre. El nombrado regresó rápidamente su mirada, esperando no haberle faltado al respeto por andar en sus pensamientos; según su padre, a pesar de que el tipo delante de él tan solo tenía un año más, le debía mostrar respeto.

O eso intentaba al menos.

—Lo siento, Hao. —pidió apresurando su paso hasta colocarse a su lado. —Me quede pensando.

—Deberías ser más considerado con tus padres, podrías no tenerlos. —sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Lyserg bajó la cara, avergonzado.

—Espera, ¿cómo sabes eso? —preguntó al darse cuenta de que era de sus pensamientos de los cuales estaba hablando. Lamentablemente el shaman del fuego ya iba más adelante, acercándose a una de las partes escondidas del aeropuerto. Lyserg de nuevo corrió a alcanzarlo, preocupado de que se hubiese desorientado. —No podemos estar aquí, Hao, tenemos que entregar los boletos por allá. —señaló detrás de su hombro, remarcando el hecho.

—No tengo boletos de avión. —confesó Hao, encogiéndose de hombros. —Iremos en el espíritu del fuego.

— ¿Hasta ahora lo dices? —exclamó Lyserg, molesto.

—Si hablas muy fuerte terminaran encontrándonos. —sonrió él, impasible. —Además, nunca dije que usáramos los recursos de los humanos para transportarnos, han sido imaginaciones tuyas.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, no puedes culparme. Es lo que cualquier persona normal hubiera pensado. —murmuró sin cohibirse, siguiéndolo de cerca por el laberinto que era ese lugar. —Y en segundo, no tenía ni idea de que pudieras usar tu posesión para hacer eso.

—Es verdad, será tu primera vez en el espíritu del fuego. —recordó Hao, sin importarle realmente. —La primera vez estabas buscando a tu hada.

—Se llama Morphin. —Lyserg frunció la boca en cuanto notó que al otro le daba lo mismo. Morphin se materializó en el hombro de su amigo, inflando las mejillas enojada por el insulto.

—En fin. Ya llegamos.

— ¡Estamos en la explanada de los aviones! —gritó Lyserg, golpeándose la cabeza por haber estado siguiendo sin sospechar nada.

—Por supuesto, —continuó Hao como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, como si cualquiera pudiera estar ahí y nadie le reprochara o lo multara. — ¿Dónde más podría invocar al espíritu del fuego? Si lo materializo en un lugar muy pequeño, su cuerpo se comprime y eso no le gusta.

—Hay un montón de turistas, nativos y cámaras de seguridad. ¿No te importa que lo vean?

—Puedes tapar tu rostro si te molestan, Lys.

—Cierra la boca. —gruñó ofendido, Lyserg se cruzó de brazos esperando a que su compañero hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana. Hao, que en ese punto el inglés pensaba que no podía poner otro gesto, sonrió. Le gustaba sacar de sus casillas al hijo de Liam Diethel, le resultaba interesante ver cada cambio de sus facetas y como intentaba no maldecirlo sólo por seguir las ordenes de su padre.

Materializó al espíritu del fuego, subiendo a su mano con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, ofreció después a Lyserg una mano que ese rechazó con mala cara. El espíritu del fuego era tan o más grandioso de lo que había imaginado, Morphin se molestó un poco con Lyserg por quedarse embobado con el espíritu y desapareció en un instante. Al lado del joven inglés, Hao parecía bastante satisfecho con la cara de impacto de su reciente adquisición; convencer a Liam fue todo un caos, principalmente por la preocupación de que muriera -que, pensándolo bien, no debió mencionarlo-, y que la madre del británico estaba preocupada por los estudios de este. Al final terminó convenciéndolos de alguna u otra forma, por lo que incluso fue por él a Inglaterra.

—Recuerda no volar tan alto, la presión del aire podría causarnos un paro respiratorio. —comentó él, una vez que se tranquilizó y volvió a su expresión arisca de siempre.

Hao tuvo la oportunidad de reír gustoso por primera vez con Lyserg. En cambio, él pareció confundido por su risa espontanea.

—No he dicho nada gracioso.

—Sabía que era buena idea tenerte a mi lado, Verde. —tal y como lo haría Liam, Hao acarició su cabeza, revolviéndole los cabellos.

— ¡Q-Qué apodo…! —chilló Lyserg, sonrojado. Luego, de un manotazo, apartó la mano de Hao. —No soy un niño pequeño para que hagas esto.

—Comparado conmigo eres un bebé todavía.

—Hao, eres un maldito año más grande que yo. —bufó el inglés, con mirada perdida.

—Es bueno que creas eso, —sonrió, tomándolo de la barbilla, Lyserg entreabrió la boca sin saber que hacer traspilló con sus pies y casi cae del espíritu del fuego si no fuera porque Hao lo sostuvo de los brazos, atrayéndolo a él. —así no me sentiré culpable por lo que pasará después.

— ¿P-Pasar? ¿Qué va a pasar?

—Todavía no debes de saberlo. —dijo soltándolo. Lyserg se estabilizó de nuevo, más nervioso de lo que intentaba aparentar. El shaman del fuego se sentó a su lado después de unas horas, el sol estaba en su apogeo por lo que tuvieron que bajar un par de veces en busca de agua para ambos y comida. Tardaron unas cuantas horas más que en un avión, pero al final de cuenta lograron su mismo objetivo.

A suerte de Lyserg, Hao no parecía interesado en volver a repetir la escena dada en el espíritu del fuego.

Y para su mala suerte, tampoco estuvo más tiempo solo con Hao, pues este lo llevó, al llegar a Japón, con sus demás seguidores, presentándolo como el sustituto de Liam. Fue recibido amablemente, sobre todo por la niña llamada Opacho y el Hana-Gumi, por otro lado, conoció a Luchist Lasso, al cual su padre había llamado para que lo mantuviera bajo su tutela mientras estuviera con Hao. En cuanto a este último, se paseaba por la casa que uno de sus seguidores prestó para quedarse en ella, con una despreocupación que le ponía de los nervios; por cierto, Hao era el único que tenía una habitación propia y eso lo ponía de malas, sobre todo porque algunos tenían la mala costumbre de dormir sin consideración a los demás.

Los exámenes por los comisarios de la tribu Apache tardaron una semana a partir de que llegaron a Japón. Cada uno de los seguidores paso el examen, aunque Lyserg estuvo a punto de perderlo; una vez en la ceremonia de apertura, se colocó en una esquina recluida, pues Hao parecía querer estar solo y los demás miembros del equipo estaban ocupados en sus asuntos. Entre tanta multitud pudo ver a un sujeto con corte de cabello extraño, más un montón de sujetos con los mismos trajes, color blanco y un ataúd. Prefirió no prestar atención a su alrededor, y se concentró sólo en platicar con Morphin.

Al final anunciaron que tendrían tres meses de libertad, en la cual se tendrían que despedir de sus familias. Lyserg no estaba seguro si Hao le permitiría ir de nuevo a Inglaterra, ya que él ya se había despedido de sus padres al partir a Japón. Y no se equivocó, todo el equipo de Hao se quedó en la casa de Kouji Yamada, un fotógrafo de la naturaleza, hasta que llegó el día de abordar el avión.

—Has estado muy callado estos días, Verde.

—Deja de llamarme así, es vergonzoso. —reprochó Lyserg, volviéndose a él. El equipo se encontraba disperso y Hao era su único acompañante en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Extrañas a tu familia?

—Me despedí bien de ellos, así que tengo mi conciencia tranquila ante eso. —respondió con una sonrisa. —Llegué a la conclusión de que mi padre creyó lo suficiente en mí para ponerme a tu lado. Creé que soy capaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Hao.

—Protegerte. —esta vez Lyserg le sonrió con calidez, causando un destello fugaz en los ojos de Hao.

* * *

 **¡Hace mucho que no estoy por aquí con una historia larga!**

 **Desde febrero me estoy proponiendo en hacerla, quise regresar a mis orígenes en FF y que mejor con un HaoLys :')**

 **Aclaro que acá los padres de Lys, como se habrán dado cuenta, se unieron a Hao. En fin, quiero relacionar un poco las cosas con el manga, pero de eso ya se darán cuenta conforme vayan avanzando los capítulos.**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capitulo sucede después de que Hao se presenta a Yoh, justo antes de tomar el avión de la tribu Apache :'D.**

* * *

 **Y llegó el cordero y enamoró al lobo.**

Lyserg miró con curiosidad al sujeto que iba en los asientos de adelante, ignorando las lecciones de Luchist sobre la tribu Apache. Desde la pelea detrás del hangar, que Hao causó, se dio cuenta del increíble parecido entre ambos chicos. A pesar de eso, no tuvo el valor de preguntarle directamente a Hao sobre qué relación tenían ellos dos, tampoco es que Lyserg tuviera derecho a saberlo, después de todo el shaman del fuego tenía una vida aparte de los Diethel, pero su sentido de detective le decretaba averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo sin que Hao se diera cuenta y eso podría significar muchos problemas con él y el equipo estrella. No quería que se decepcionaran de él.

—Luchist. —llamó el inglés, pensativo. El exsacerdote detuvo su aburrida lección y le prestó atención. —El chico al cual Hao atacó, ¿quién es?

—Oh, es descendiente del señor Hao. —confesó de pronto, causando un brinco de sorpresa en Lyserg por la forma tan casual en que lo dijo, no parecía indispuesto a contestar. —Se podría decir que es su hermano en este tiempo.

— ¿En este tiempo?

—Lo siento, Lyserg Diethel, es lo único que puedo responderte. Si quieres saber algo más debes de preguntarle al mismo señor Hao, seguro que no se opondrá a contestarte. —sonrió, apretando más su libro contra su pecho. —Ahora que ya me has preguntado tú, supongo que no te molestará que pregunte sobre de lo que he hablado por más de una hora.

—Ehh….

La buena fortuna le sonrió y Goldva anunció que el avión no tardaría en desvanecerse y que les deseaba una buena caída. Lyserg miró de inmediato a su tutor de turno, el cual parecía totalmente relajado al igual que todos los seguidores y el mismísimo Hao. Una venita se hinchó en la frente de Lyserg, enojado, todos ellos sabían que iba a pasar y no tuvieron la decencia de comunicarlo. No tardó mucho para que el avión hiciera lo debido, causando pánico en más de uno, incluido Lyserg que se aferró a lo primero que pudo, el cual fue Luchist.

El espíritu del fuego no tardó en materializarse, atrapando a cada uno de los seguidores de Hao, Lyserg incluido; el cual parecía no haberse dado cuenta pues seguía aferrado al brazo del exsacerdote. Luchist palmeó su cabeza un par de veces, buscando consolarlo. Si Lyserg pudiera ver el rostro de Hao hubiera sabido que era buen momento de alejarse de su tutor; aunque el gesto no le duro mucho a Hao, pues volvió su interés en su hermano gemelo y sus amigos, ofreciéndoles subir al espíritu del fuego y burlándose de Horokeu.

— ¿Estarán bien? —preguntó Lyserg una vez que Hao tomó otra dirección, Luchist a su lado asintió con la cabeza. —Me sorprende que no quisieran montarse.

—Eso significaría que le deben un favor al señor Hao, dudo que quieran eso.

—Ya veo. —Lyserg suspiró, intentando pensar en que todos los shamanes que abordaron el avión sobrevivieron. Si él hubiese estado solo habría entrado en pánico casi de inmediato, justo como momentos antes, así que en lo que llegaban a la aldea Apache se puso a pensar en alguna forma de evitar la caída con Morphin. Consiguió tres formas antes de que Hao decidiera que era hora de comer algo.

Lo que si no se esperó Lyserg fue que cada quién se fuera por su lado y acordaran verse dentro de dos horas, en las afueras de la ciudad. Incluso Luchist se fue por su propio rumbo, alegando tener algo importante que hacer; en cambio Hao esperó a que todos se marcharan para avanzar, rechazando las invitaciones de la mayoría para comer con ellos.

— ¿No vas a comer nada? —preguntó Lyserg, preocupado.

—Oh, Lys, ¿me estas invitando?

— ¡Claro que no! —rezongó sin poder evitarlo, el tonito que Hao empleaba en él siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. —Lo que sea. —dijo al final. —Andando.

—Simplemente puedes decirme que no quieres vivir sin mí, Lys. —comenzó de nuevo el shaman del fuego, socarrón. Al menos Lyserg agradeció que ya no estuviera usando el mote despectivo. —Prefiero no comer lo que venden los humanos, Lyserg. —esta vez Hao tomó seriedad, causándole un estremecimiento a su acompañante. —Así que, si podemos preparar algo nosotros, estaría bien.

—Lo bueno es que puedes ayudarme con la fogata…—comentó Lyserg, sin querer reprocharle su problema con los humanos.

Terminaron comiendo en las afueras de la ciudad, con una hora de anticipación a que llegaran todos. Lyserg comenzó a preparar un poco de arroz con trozos pequeños de carne que consiguieron en el supermercado; Hao ofreció que no pagaran nada, Lyserg le dio una mala mirada y con la tarjeta que su padre le proporciono, saco a Hao de ahí antes de que el muchacho que atendía llamara a seguridad.

—Estoy preocupado de cómo has vivido hasta ahora.

—Vivía en la tribu de Opacho. —confesó Hao, sonriendo. —Cada uno cazaba su alimento, era mucho mejor que toda esta basura humana.

—Ya veo. —No lo entendía en verdad, ¿cómo es qué Hao podía odiar a todos los humanos? Es decir, su madre no era una shaman, ¿también la odiaba a ella?

—Estabas muy apegado a Luchist hoy.

—Agh, deja de recordármelo. —se quejó, agarrándose la cabeza. —Ha estado insistiendo en que debo aprenderme un montón de cosas sobre los Apache; cuando mi padre le ha dicho que sea mi tutor no se refería a esto.

—Incluso lo has abrazado. —recordó con molestia.

—Me asuste al caer. —dijo Lyserg sin comprender a donde iba su plática. —Pudiste haberme dicho que el avión se desharía a medio camino, ¿no crees?

—Quería ver tu reacción. —respondió Hao con una sonrisa burlona.

—Vaya, me siento halagado. —ironizó Lyserg, rodando los ojos. — ¿Al menos valió la pena?

—No.

Antes de que Lyserg pudiera reaccionar, ya estaba observando la cara de Hao contrastando con el cielo naranja del atardecer. Hao lo había volteado sobre el césped, posicionándose sobre él, dejando que algunos mechones de cabello castaño le cayeran con gracia en la cara a Lyserg, causándole leves cosquillas.

— ¡Hao, qué…!

—Si vas a abrazarte de alguien, va a ser de mí. ¿Lo entiendes? —imponiendo su presencia estremeció hasta los huesos al shaman de la radiestesia. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera tan intimidante? —No quiero verte tan pegado a los otros, Lyserg, esa no es tu función aquí.

— ¿Mi función? —preguntó entre confundido y ofendido. — ¿Soy para ti una maquina o algo así?

Hao puso ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Lyserg, acercando mucho más su rostro hasta que pudieron sentir la respiración del otro. Involuntariamente el inglés, por más que quiso poner la cabeza fría, terminó sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Asakura recorrió con los ojos el rostro avergonzado de Lyserg, deteniéndose por varios segundos en las dos esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, contemplándolo solo a él en el atardecer; parecía que el fuego irradiaba de ellos. Luego se posó en sus labios, rosados y brillantes pues no hace mucho que Lyserg había bebido agua.

—Pesas. —murmuró Lyserg, rompiendo el contacto visual al ladear su rostro.

Realmente ese chico tenía algo que le fascinaba a Hao. Ya fuera su belleza externa o su temperamento, lo quería poseer todo de él; era esa su razón para insistirle tanto a Liam Diethel. Solo faltaba que Lyserg terminara aceptándolo, pues en lo que veía Hao, él no se oponía, ni siquiera parecía incomodo de tenerlo encima o que sus rostros se juntaran tanto. Incluso se había sonrojado.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo al oler a quemado. Su comida estaba achicharrada gracias a la poca atención que le prestaron. Lyserg no lo miró de nuevo, aun así, las mejillas y la punta de sus orejas seguían rojas por el contacto anterior. Terminó sacando las provisiones para los días siguientes, siendo Hao quien se encargó de incinerar los restos de comida y la basura que se formó. Al finalizar la comida, Lyserg tuvo los veinte minutos más incomodos de su vida; no deseaba pensar en la posición anterior, ni mucho menos en todas las sensaciones que le explotaron en el interior al tener a Hao Asakura, encima de él.

—Los demás no tardaran mucho en llegar. —comentó al aire. Hao no contestó, estaba recostado en la hierba con los brazos detrás de su nuca, dormitando.

Lyserg contra voluntad giró su cabeza, contemplándolo. Se veía tan calmado que causaba a cualquiera querer tumbarse a su lado, a dormir con él. La esencia de Hao inundaba todo el aire, estremeciéndolo. Sin darse cuenta, Lyserg ya estaba a escasos centímetros del shaman, apretando con fuerza el pasto entre sus puños, su mente no procesaba con claridad lo que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo se movía solo y sus pensamientos se disparaban a todas partes; reaccionó únicamente al ser apresado por Hao en la muñeca, los ojos del futuro rey se abrieron con furia, hasta que pareció recordar donde se encontraba y con quién.

—Me haces daño. —dijo Lyserg forcejeando; Hao lo soltó dando un resoplido. —Lo siento, no quería espantarte, Hao.

—Lo sé. No lo hiciste, solo me perdí demasiado en mis pensamientos y terminé olvidando que me encontraba acompañado. —explicó Hao, mojigato. El inglés se sintió un poco ofendido, pero al final del día lo dejo pasar, ¿quién le había dicho qué era importante para el futuro _Shaman King_? Este mismo le dio una mirada rápida, cargada de significado, uno que todavía no podía descifrar.

—Así que te estabas acercando a mí. —comentó con burla. — ¿quién diría que el bebé de la familia Diethel podría ser un cordero disfrazado de lobo?

— ¡N-No iba a hacer nada malo! —protestó sonrojado. — ¡Simplemente quería tenderme a tu lado!

—Wao. —soltó una carcajada, abochornando más al inglés. —Vas con todo, ¿no, Verde?

Justo Lyserg había pensado que el mote estaba en el olvido.

—Aquí están. —suspiró Luchist, jadeando. —Llevamos media hora buscándolos, señor Hao. Pensé que habíamos perdido de vista a Lyserg Diethel, no sabía que pensar y…

—Suficiente Luchist. —cortó Hao, alzando una mano. —Es hora de irnos entonces.

—Así es, mi señor.

—Andando, Lyserg. —ordenó poniéndose de pie, el nombrado lo imitó, siguiendo la espalda de Hao y Luchist.

Volvió a invocar al espíritu del fuego, subiendo a todos sus secuaces; esta vez, Lyserg y Hao fueron en manos separadas, dejando al primero botado con el equipo Hana. Las chicas, en especial Matilda y Kanna, comenzaron a compararlo con una chica, llegando en un punto donde dos coletas adornaban su cabeza. Entre todo el ajetreo en la mano derecha del espíritu del fuego, Lyserg observó del otro lado a Hao, sintiendo una calidez apoderarse de su interior.

La cercanía de Hao lo comenzaba a poner muy nervioso, para que este todavía la disminuyera más. ¿Qué pasaría cuando la distancia fuera lo suficientemente corta para no querer despegarse de él? Lyserg todavía no conocía bien a Hao, pese a los años que convivió con su familia, iba descubriendo cosas poco a poco y en cierta forma le aterraba. ¿Y si el Hao verdadero no era lo que él esperaba?

¿Y sí cuando se diera cuenta fuera demasiado tarde?

* * *

 **Mi bebé Lys, como buen detective está sospechando cosas, incluso de sus propios sentimientos (lol).**

 **Muchas gracias a** _Cecick C. Iugetsoiru_ **por comentar.**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y llegó el cordero y enamoró al lobo.**

Lyserg había visto partir hace más de unos minutos a Boris, Billy y otros tres, rumbo al laberinto de nuevo. Hace bastante que el equipo estrella había llegado a la aldea Apache y era la primera vez que varios se ponían en movimiento; además Hao tampoco estaba. La interacción con este había vuelto a la normalidad en pocos días, con él tomándole el pelo cada que podía con la ayuda del equipo Hana que al parecer disfrutaba de molestarlo; incluso Kanna le regaló un vestido, tradicional de la tribu Apache, enfrente de Hao; por suerte basto una pila de platos aventados para que ninguno volviera a pronunciar las palabras póntelo.

Sin tener nada que hacer el chico de la radiestesia decidió practicar su técnica, enfocándose en buscar a shamanes con su mismo espíritu de la naturaleza; a su sorpresa se llevó la grata satisfacción de que Morphin mejoró muchos sus habilidades. Lo llevó primeramente a tres chicos en distintas direcciones, después a dos mujeres que tenían mala cara al verlo y al último, Morphin lo guío a través del laberinto o al menos al principio de este, pues volver a tomarlo no convencía de todo a Lyserg, quién sabe si los grandes espíritus volverían a aceptarlo. En fin, iba dar marcha atrás hasta que escuchó algunos reclamos.

—Ren es todo un amargado. —se quejó Ryu al salir primero. Lyserg reconoció entonces que estaba delante del sequito de Yoh Asakura. —Oh…

— ¡No quiere admitir que se muere de hambre! —protestó Horokeu con los brazos en el aire. — ¡Todos nos morimos de hambre, incluso Bason!

— ¡No es verdad, señorito! —aclaró rápidamente su espíritu, materializado en una esfera.

Ren iba a reprochar con el pico de su cabello aumentado de tamaño cuando se detuvo abrupto a la par de Yoh. El inglés esperó que ninguno de ellos lo recordara de ir en el espíritu del fuego o se metería en problemas, no estaba seguro de poder con cuatro shamanes y mucho menos con el descendiente de Hao.

—Espera—paro Yoh, sonriente. Incluso en eso se parecía a Hao. — ¿Sabes si estamos en la aldea Apache?

—Hummm…

—Parece más perdido que nosotros, Yoh. Lo mejor será preguntarle a otro. —dijo HoroHoro, desinteresado.

—Siento que he visto su rostro en otra parte. —comentó Ren, cerrando los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor.

— ¡Yo no hubiera podido olvidar un rostro así! —gritó Ryu, sorprendiendo a todos, tomó rápidamente la mano de Lyserg entre las suyas, hincándose. —Eres una verdadera belleza.

— ¿Disculpa? —el tono huraño de Lyserg, ese por el que Hao tanto lo molestaba ya que no quedaba con su rostro, salió a relucir.

— ¿Quisieras ser mi lugar especial?

— ¡Qué!, ¡No! —respondió Lyserg apartándose de él. Morphin se materializó a su lado, enfurruñada con Ryu.

— ¡Oh, tu espíritu también es muy hermosa!

— ¡No toques a Morphin! —grito de nuevo, apartándose varios pasos lejos de él, junto a su tesoro. El hada volvió a desaparecer en el péndulo.

—Lamentamos mucho lo de nuestro amigo Ryu. —se disculpó Yoh al notar que el de espada de madera se le venían los cabellos abajo, ante la decepción. —Tampoco queríamos asustar a tu espíritu acompañante, parece ser que los dos se cuidan el uno al otro, me alegra mucho verlo.

Lyserg de forma inconsciente dio un paso a Yoh con un poco más de confianza. Ren Tao seguía pensando en donde lo había visto y Horokeu consolaba a Ryu del otro lado.

—Sí, se encuentran en la aldea Apache. —contestó a la primera pregunta formulada. La sonrisa que puso volvió a atraer la atención de Ryu. —Disculpen, pero de casualidad ¿alguno tiene un espíritu de la naturaleza?

— ¿Eh? ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? —HoroHoro se puso a la defensiva, frunciendo la boca. Kororo se materializó a su lado, confundida.

— ¡Ah, lo sabía! —festejó, aplaudiendo mentalmente a Morphin. Ante la mirada confusa de todos decidió, un poco apenado, explicar. —Estaba practicando mi método de radiestesia sobre encontrar cosas, en este caso espíritus de la misma naturalidad que Morphin. Me señaló que aquí había uno, pero no quería entrar de nuevo en el laberinto.

—Es cierto, si te encuentras con los seguidores de Hao podrías tener problemas. —dijo Ryu, preocupado.

—Parece que eres inteligente, aunque no se ve que seas fuerte. —olvidando su objetivo de querer encontrarlo en sus recuerdos, Ren se unió a la plática. —Podrías terminar muerto.

—Dices eso, pero él llegó mucho antes que nosotros.

— ¡Los seguidores de Hao no debieron estar ahí para recibirlo!

—Al menos no se encontró con los X-I.

— ¿X-I? —interrumpió Lyserg; era la primera vez que escuchaba de ellos. — ¿Qué es eso?

—Son soldados vengadores o algo así. —explicó Horokeu molestándose. —Su sentido de justicia perturba a cualquiera. Todavía recuerdo como mataron a Boris sin consideración.

La palidez se dio a notar en el rostro del británico. ¿Boris estaba muerto? No es que llevara una estrecha relación con el vampiro, sin embargo, ambos compartían orígenes y hubo una ocasión donde converso con él sobre varios libros en común. ¿Hao lo sabría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Yoh, tomándolo por el hombro. —Te afecto mucho lo que acabas de oír, ¿conocías a Boris?

—Quizás solo simpatiza con él. —comentó Ren, cruzado de brazos. —Piensa que así terminara si se encuentra con Hao.

—Tranquila, yo voy a protegerte. —anunció Ryu, aprovechando para abrazarlo de los hombros. — ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

—Es verdad—siguió Yoh, menos angustiado—no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Yoh Asakura. Él es Ren, es bueno en el fondo, él es Horokeu y quién te está abrazando es Ryu.

Ante el escepticismo que todavía lo desconcertaba, atinó a pronunciar su nombre. —Lyserg Diethel.

—Lyserg, si no tienes lugar a donde ir yo podría…

—Debo marcharme. —cortó de pronto la propuesta de Ryu, separándose de él. —Me deben estar esperando.

—Está bien, gracias por la información. —se despidió Yoh, tendiéndole la mano, a su pesar Lyserg la aceptó. —Si necesitas ayuda puedes confiar en nosotros.

— ¿Ahora ayudaremos a nuestros enemigos?

—Todavía te esfuerzas en ver enemigos en donde no los hay, Ren—reprochó Yoh, negando con la cabeza. —a este paso no harás más amigos.

— ¡Cómo si lo quisiera!

Lyserg se escabulló de ellos, escuchando el grito de Ren al fondo. Debía informar al equipo estrella, además era probable que el gran Billy y los demás también hubiesen sufrido el mismo destino por los X-I. ¿Serían tan fuertes como para enfrentarse a Hao? Con eso en mente, se perdió por las calles en busca de su casa de hospedaje. Extrañamente al llegar, Mohamed, uno de los que fue con Boris, ya se encontraba ahí platicando con Peyote. La noticia no tardó en expandirse por todo el equipo estrella, Boris ya no estaba entre ellos y Billy se había perdido en el laberinto, peleando con los Soldados X. Lejos de lo que pensó Lyserg ninguno se veía realmente afectado por lo ocurrido, todos seguían en sus propias tareas o conversaciones.

Eso ciertamente lo incomodo un poco, ¿acaso él sería recordado de la misma forma?

—Luchist. —llamó a su tutor que se encargaba de la cena de ese día. Él le sonrió esperanzado de que le pidiera lecciones. — ¿Por qué nadie esta pensando en Boris?

El hombre suspiró con decepción, siguiendo con sus tareas, pasándole a Lyserg un bol lleno de harina, huevos y mantequilla para que este lo comenzara a amasar.

—Todos saben que esta con los Grandes Espíritus. —explicó Luchist una vez que Lyserg acató su orden. —Tú lo sabrías si pusieras atención a mis lecciones. —el británico se sonrojo al ser expuesto. —Y ¿Quién va a ser dueño de los Grandes Espíritus?

—Hao.

—Correcto. —contestó Luchist con una enorme sonrisa. Lyserg hubiera agradecido si aquella conversación no tomara el rumbo de un examen. —Así que Boris al fin de cuentas seguirá con el señor Hao incluso después de su muerte.

—Ya veo…—Lyserg realmente no entendía como eso era una respuesta correcta. Si alguien moría lo normal era estar triste por él, velarlo un poco y después seguir adelante. ¿Hao no se sentiría ni un poco mal por un seguidor suyo? Si el llegaba a morir… ¿Hao no estaría ni un poco triste? Aunque después de todo, una vez que se convirtiera en Shaman King pertenecería a él.

—Lyserg, no, detente. —paro Luchist preocupado por el pastel. —Estás haciéndolo demasiado golpeado, no quedara de esa manera.

—Oh… lo siento. —quitó sus manos del bol, dejando que el mayor se encargara. —Luchist, ¿Dónde está Hao?

—Me pareció salir por la mañana y creo que no ha regresado. Aunque siendo el señor Hao puede que haya entrado por su ventana.

Lyserg puso los ojos en blanco, ¿a quién se le ocurría hacer semejante cosa? Claro, Hao. Ya ni sabía porque se sorprendía.

—Luchist, tengo una última pregunta. —dijo Lyserg, limpiándose las manos en el lavabo. El exsacerdote hizo un sonido, indicándole que continuara. Extrañamente Lyserg sentía que se estaba metiendo en un terreno prohibido y eso conseguía excitarle, su sentido de detective estaba presente en esa conversación. — ¿Quiénes son los Soldados X?

—No tengo idea. —mintió descaradamente, estremeciendo al hijo de Liam. —Si son todas tus preguntas, ve a estudiar un rato más, te haré un examen de lo aprendido reciente.

Lyserg sintió bastante enojo creciendo en él. ¿Cómo podía mentirle de esa manera su tutor? ¡Eran ellos quienes habían matado a Boris sin ninguna consideración! Y, hasta donde él sabía, matar estaba mal. En el torneo se mostraba tu fuerza, sin llegar a esos extremos y ellos ni siquiera se encontraban en una batalla registrada, debían ser descalificados. Salió de la casa Apache sin prestarle atención a nadie, estaba seguro que a todos les daba igual ese asunto, excepto quizás a las chicas del Hana-Gumi, sin embargo, no deseaba usar ropa de chica para saber la respuesta.

Siguió caminando metido en sus pensamientos, andando por lugares que no conocía muy bien, después de todo con la radiestesia podía volver a encontrar su lugar sin ningún problema. Cuando comenzó a darle hambre se metió en el primer restaurante que encontró, tal vez Luchist lo regañaría por no comer su pastel, pero se arriesgaría. Lo que no pensó fue que ya había sido localizado por otra persona.

—Eres Lyserg, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yoh, tocándole el hombro. Lyserg casi tiró su café sobre su ropa, contemplándolo sorprendido. — ¡Sí que eres tú!

—Yoh. —saludó sorprendido de verlo ahí.

Ahora el gemelo Asakura iba aún más acompañado. HoroHoro lo saludo amistosamente, junto con otro chico llamado Chocolove que empezó a contar chistes a diestra y siniestra. Ren asintió con la cabeza, y Lyserg apenas pudo evitar a Ryu cuando se le lanzó encima. También había un hombre que parecía medico llamado Fausto, un chico bajito llamado Manta y una señorita, que se presentó como la prometida de Yoh, Anna. En el fondo Lyserg se preguntó si Hao estaba al corriente de eso.

Su mesa de repente se llenó.

— ¿Quién será tu equipo en el torneo? —preguntó Ryu, emocionado de pedirle que participara con él.

—Ah. —la verdad no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando, pero conociendo a Hao y lo mucho que le gustaba no decirle las cosas, seguro que ya lo tendría contemplado. —Estoy con unas personas que me acompañan.

—Las dos veces que te hemos visto has estado solo. —comentó Ren, alzando una ceja. —Aunque bueno, no importa, yo terminaré ganando el torneo.

— ¡Tú no eres tan fuerte! —le espetó Horokeu, comenzando una pelea con Ren.

—Puede que yo no gane el torneo, pero conozco a otra persona que es mas fuerte que tú, Ren. —comentó Lyserg formando una mueca en su rostro. Hao lo aplastaría en un instante en la lucha.

—Lyserg me parece que tú no quieres convertirte en el Shaman King, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó Manta, uniéndose a la conversación.

—Oh, no. Esta fuera de mis límites. —Lyserg sacudió su mano, disipando la idea. —El puesto pertenece a… —se quedó mucho tiempo en silencio, dudoso de decir si estaba con Hao o no. ¿Estaría mal? ¿El shaman del fuego se enojaría con él?

— ¿A quién? —Horokeu paso una mano por el frente de su rostro, intentando descongelarlo.

—A mí, por supuesto. —completó Ren, bastante satisfecho con la pausa de Lyserg.

—Eso no es verdad. —de manera brusca Anna intervino, enojada. —El Shaman King no será otro que Yoh.

—Vamos Annita, todavía falta mucho para decidir eso.

—Es verdad. No será ni de Yoh ni mucho menos de Ren, el trono del shaman le pertenece a Horokeu Usui.

— ¡Yo también cuento! —gritó Chocolove bastante animado.

Lyserg sonrió notando a todos llenos de energía. Pasó una hora más antes de que se atreviera a preguntar la duda que le rondaba por la cabeza. Ren y Horokeu de nuevo estaban peleando y Chocolove intentaba contar chistes que fueron silenciados por la mirada sepulcral que le mando la prometida de Yoh.

—Ustedes…, ¿qué saben de los Soldados X? —preguntó curioso.

—Son malas personas. —reconoció en automático HoroHoro. —No se tentaron el corazón con Boris.

—Tenemos diferentes ideales. —contestó Yoh con absoluta tranquilidad. El inglés pudo notarlo, él era casi igual a Hao y no solo físicamente, Yoh también tenía esa manía de examinarlo con la mirada. —Pareces interesados en ellos, Lyserg.

— ¡N-No quiero unirme a ellos! —aclaró de inmediato, sorprendido de lo dicho. —Solo tengo curiosidad. Por qué nadie les dijo nada cuando asesinaron a Boris.

—Ellos buscan erradicar a Hao. —explicó Ren, concentrado en su comida. Lyserg sintió el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. ¿Qué? ¿Erradicar el qué de Hao? ¿Por qué? —Si te quieres unir a ellos tendrás que convertirte en un asesino, al igual que si estuvieras con Hao.

— ¡Lyserg es un ángel, no lo voy a permitir! —gritó Ryu. Nadie le prestó atención.

— ¡Hao no es un asesino! —gritó golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

Silencio. No solo en su mesa, sino en todo el restaurante, todos se giraron a él, murmurando lo dicho al mismo tiempo. Ren fue el primero en ponerse serio, contemplando casi con una sonrisa al chico de cabello verde, se le había escapado algo demasiado importante.

— ¿Eres seguidor de Hao? —preguntó Horokeu sin salir de su sorpresa.

Anna e Yoh no comentaron nada al respecto solo se mandaron unas rápidas miradas.

—Debo irme. —dijo Lyserg fríamente.

— ¡Nooo, Lyserg, dime que no es posible! —chilló Ryu.

—Deberías quedarte. —comentó Yoh, igual de sonriente.

— ¿Estás loco? —reclamo Horokeu. — ¡Es un seguidor de Hao!

—Pero no se ve mala persona. —se quejó el japonés, haciendo un mohín.

—Si pudieras dejar de repetirlo me harías un favor, todos me ven mal. —gruñó Lyserg, notando los susurros de los demás competidores que se decían unos a otros, mirándolo. —Lo mejor es ya no estar aquí.

—Jugarás un juego muy peligroso, Lyserg. —Yoh seguía sonriéndole, Lyserg no tardó en captar que se refería a su pregunta de los soldados X. Había algo en sus ojos que el inglés no pudo descifrar, ¿tendría una especie de conexión con Hao como gemelos? —Me encantaría que te unieras a uno de nuestros equipos, sin embargo, ya tenemos a los seis.

—Es muy amable tu oferta, Yoh, como he dicho tengo el propio. —finalizó la plática, tomando el único sorbo de café que le quedaba. —Debo irme. Esta anocheciendo y no quiero que alguien del equipo venga a buscarme.

—Nos veremos después Lyserg.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Ren quiso objetar algo, sin embargo, Yoh lo detuvo con una mano para que lo dejara marchar. Antes de salir del restaurante se volvió a la mesa donde estaba sentado, observando que el ambiente volvía a ser el mismo relajado de siempre. Un efecto que tanto como Hao e Yoh tenían en las personas que los rodeaban.

Si Hao sabía que se había encontrado con Yoh, ¿qué pasaría? ¿se enojaría? Aunque no debería molestarle, ¿verdad? Después de todo eran hermanos gemelos.

Con Morphin a su lado activó la radiestesia, caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea Apache. El cielo ya era nocturno y la verdad Lyserg lo estaba contemplando de vez en cuando, acreciendo la sensación en su pecho, llena de confianza, valor e ilusión. Todo eso era nuevo para él. Nunca había salido de Inglaterra y deseaba guardar cada parte de ese lugar en su corazón. Después de que Hao se volviera el Shaman King quién sabe si podría volver a verlo, el pensar en eso hizo que su corazón se entristeciera, Morphin al parecer se dio cuenta pues dejo la posesión y lo fue a consolar, revoloteando sus alitas.

— ¿Estás perdido? —preguntó una voz madura, acercándose.

Lyserg alzó la mirada encontrándose a un sujeto rubio de ojos azules, siendo estos cubiertos por unos lentes cuadrados, portando un uniforme blanco con dos insignias en las hombreras, que no tardó mucho en descifrar sus siglas X-l. Soldados X. La mente del inglés proceso muy lento en el peligro que debía suponer eso, ¿y sí ya sabía que estaba con Hao? ¿habría escuchado su grito en el restaurante y ahora venía por él igual que con Boris? ¿podría sostenerle una pelea con Morphin?

—No. Gracias. —cortó intentando avanzar, él no lo permitió.

—Está bien, no voy a hacerte daño. Las peleas extraoficiales están prohibidas. —aclaró intentando tranquilizarlo. Lyserg se guardó una maldición, aquello debieron recordarlo cuando mataron a su compañero de equipo. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Yo…

—Mi nombre es Marco Lasso, pertenezco a los X-I. —se presentó estirándole la mano. Lyserg la miró paralizado; si Hao o cualquiera del equipo lo vieran podía considerarse una traición. Con todo el temor de que eso pasara, estrecho la mano del contrario, incomodo.

—Lyserg Diethel.

—Eres bastante simpático. —sonrió soltándolo. —Puedo darte indicaciones de cómo llegar a tu posada, ¿en dónde te estas quedando?

—Es innecesario. —respondió Lyserg cortésmente. —Practico la radiestesia así que puedo encontrar cualquier lugar con poco esfuerzo. Me detuve un poco a aclarar mis pensamientos, es todo.

—Ya veo, me alegro. Te dejaré marcharte entonces. —Marco le hizo una reverencia suave con la cabeza, despidiéndolo. El inglés contuvo un suspiro de alivio al sentirlo tras su espalda, no obstante, antes de que pudiera hacer la posesión de objetos de nuevo con Morphin, Marco giró sobre sus talones.

Por un segundo pensó que había sido descubierto.

—Si no tienes equipo para el torneo, ¿qué te parece unirte a los X-I? —preguntó Marco. Lyserg volteó medio rostro, tieso hasta los huesos. —Pareces un chico bastante inteligente, puede que nos seas de gran ayuda para el futuro.

—Pensé que solo aceptaban a los que odian a Hao. —al pronunciar esas palabras, notó que Marco cambiaba su mirada alegre por una más seria, y que, al mismo tiempo, Lyserg le enojaba el hecho de pensar que alguien pudiera odiar a Hao Asakura.

—Toda acción tiene justificación, Lyserg Diethel. —contestó Marco. —Cada uno de nosotros ha sido afectado terriblemente por Hao.

—Yo no. —dijo con la misma seriedad que Marco.

—Mientras busques erradicar el mal la doncella Jeanne te aceptará. Y ese mal, es Hao Asakura.

Lyserg sintió todos los vellos de su piel erizarse y la cólera recorrer de arriba hacia abajo su cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de gritarle que Hao no era ningún mal, al igual que a Ren, solo que su mente tuvo la buena idea de procesar dos veces su ocurrencia, no podía defender a Hao sin quedar expuesto. Lo mejor era irse.

—Lo pensaré. —gruñó entre dientes, mordiéndose la lengua al final. Marco pareció complacido y desapareció por las calles de la aldea. Lyserg caminó una media hora por varios senderos, perdiéndose apropósito por si alguien lo estaba siguiendo; su mente de detective, que heredo de Liam, no le permitía pensar que todo fuera casualidad. Quizás el tal Marco ya sabía que era seguidor de Hao y buscaba una forma de llevarlo a su cuartel para extraerle información; pese a esto una parte de su mente le decía que estaba siendo paranoico.

Terminó por llegar con el equipo estrella después de la hora de la cena, no sin primero asegurarse con ayuda de Morphin que nadie lo siguió hasta ahí. Al entrar todos se giraron a él, algunos de inmediato dejaron de prestarle atención. Otros en cambio lo unieron rápidamente a la plática, las chicas del equipo Flor para ser precisos.

—Escuché que el señor Hao está molesto contigo, Lys. —dijo Kanna en tono burlón, enredando con uno de sus dedos un mechón del verde cabello de Lyserg. Este estaba tan pálido cuando la escuchó terminar que ella se echó a reír junto a Matilda.

— ¡Pareces una lechuga! —gritó con su estruendosa risa la bruja.

—No llegaste a comer, eso molesto al señor Hao. —contó Marion. Las otras dos formaron un puchero ante la sinceridad de la rubia. —Tal vez debas ir a verlo.

—Sí, lo haré, Marion. Gracias. —por eso era que a Lyserg del equipo Hana, Marion le caía mucho mejor.

Subió lo más lento posible las escaleras, tanto que Peyote subió y bajo estas antes de que él llegara al segundo piso. ¿Cómo podría ver a Hao a la cara después de decir que pensaría la proposición de los X-l? Lyserg se estremeció al pensar que el rey del fuego lo llamara traidor, por otro lado, si eso ocurría no sería capaz de salir de ese lugar en una sola pieza. De todas formas, no tendría a donde ir. Así que, sin poder postergar más visita, tocó suavecito la puerta, rogando a los grandes espíritus que Hao estuviera dormido o no pudiera atenderlo.

—Te tardaste mucho en llegar a mí, Lyserg. —comentó el shaman del fuego, sentado sobre su cama con los brazos cruzados. — ¿Por qué?

—Acabo de llegar. —contestó con el mismo tono de siempre, intentando no titubear. —Salí por un momento.

—Se ve que tuviste un día muy interesante. —dijo Hao recargado en su mano, sentado sobre la cama.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Lyserg, regularizando su respiración. Opacho apareció dándole unas palmaditas en su pantalón, a donde ella llegaba.

—Intuición. —mintió.

—El señor Hao fue golpeado por una chica. —interrumpió la niña poniendo los ojos acuosos. Lyserg se puso recto, contemplando al shaman del fuego.

—Ya te dije que no fue nada Opacho.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —sin querer, Lyserg comenzó a sentir una molestia que consideraba innecesaria. Hao nunca había mostrado interés en alguna mujer o mejor dicho en alguna persona con fines amorosos. ¿Qué tendría de especial esa chica y por qué lo habría rechazado?

—Me encontré con la prometida de Yoh Asakura. —confesó Hao, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Lyserg relajó al instante sus hombros, ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Y ella lo golpeó por decirle que sería una buena esposa para el Shaman King. —terminó Opacho.

—Ah…—. Apretando sus labios en una delgada línea Lyserg no articulo palabra o burla, como Hao esperaba. Él incluso parecía sorprendido de que no se burlara, después de todo era en lo que estaba pensando hace algunos momentos el británico. —Vine solo por que las chicas me dijeron que estabas molesto conmigo por saltarme la comida, pero veo que no es así, por lo tanto, me retiro.

—Lyserg, ¿estás enojado? —preguntó Opacho, preocupada.

—Claro que no. —susurró apretando el tomo de la puerta.

—Hey, Lys…

—Iré a dormir, con permiso. —cortó a Hao, saliendo de la habitación.

El shaman del fuego se quedó con una mano extendida en el aire, sin saber cómo reaccionar, una sonrisa incrédula apareció en su rostro. La cual después se convirtió en una carcajada, logrando sonrojar al furioso Lyserg que caminaba por el pasillo.

Tal vez había sido demasiado evidente en algo que él todavía no llegaba a comprender.

* * *

 **Lamento no haber subido la semana pasada, pero tuve mis exámenes de la Uni y se me olvido por completo. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo. -corazón-. Este capítulo salió más largo de lo que esperaba, pero espero que les guste.**

 **Muchas gracias a** _Guest_ **y** _Cecick C. Iugetsoiru_ (jaja usted me comenta un día antes del nuevo capitulo :'D).

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y llegó el cordero y enamoró al lobo.**

Un anuncio oficial había sido dado, tal y como Yoh había dicho, se tenían que hacer grupos con tres personas. Lyserg pronto se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los seguidores de Hao ya eran integrantes de uno, como si ya lo supieran, al pedirle explicaciones a Luchist sobre porqué de nuevo él era quién no estaba informado, este le respondió que el anunció había sido dado a cada seguidor de Hao, Liam incluido. Lyserg tuvo que guardarse su coraje al escucharlo, ¿qué esperaba su padre? ¿qué descubriera un secreto que ni siquiera sabía que debía descubrir?

—Lyserg, el señor Hao mando a Opacho a llevarte con él. —dijo la niña, halando su pantalón para que le prestara atención. —Dice que es urgente.

El inglés dejó al exsacerdote con sus libros, cargando a Opacho para ir un poco más rápido. La niña iba todavía en sus brazos, contándole una historia de las estrellas, cuando llegaron hasta Hao. Él estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, contemplando a los Grandes Espíritus, antes de voltearse a ellos, Lyserg pudo notar por una micro décima de segundo una extraña mirada, que rayaba al hambre de poder.

—Opacho, puedes dejarnos solos. —sonrió el shaman del fuego, revolviéndole los cabellos. Ella asintió con la cabeza, marchándose murmurando algo sobre pedirle al Hana-Gumi un par de sus galletas favoritas.

Hao bajó del marco acercándose descaradamente.

— ¿Qué quieres, Hao? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Estás molesto.

— ¡Por supuesto! —estalló, cruzándose de brazos tal cual hacía cuando se enojaba con Liam. — ¡Soy siempre el único que no sabe nada! ¿Quieres decirme por qué tienes esa clase de discriminación conmigo? ¿Te he hecho algo?

La risa del rey del fuego dejó inundada toda la habitación. Lyserg se encogió sobre sus hombros, avergonzado de que se burlara de él. No quería sonar como un niño caprichoso, al menos no ante Hao o algunos del Equipo Estrella, pero esa situación comenzaba a molestarle.

—Creo haberte dicho que esa no es tu función aquí, Lys. —Hao deslizó uno de sus dedos por la barbilla de Lyserg, él le renegó el contacto, ladeando el rostro a un lado.

— ¿Entonces cual demonios es?

—Eres un detective, ¿no es así?, ¿por qué no tratar de averiguarlo? —sonrió de lado, tomándolo con fuerza del mentón, casi pegando su cara al rostro contrario.

— ¡Porque no tiene sentido! —le gritó Lyserg, ignorando el calor que comenzaba a acumularse en su estomago por la cercanía del otro. —Nos conocemos de años, Hao, no soy ningún extraño para que me estés ocultando cosas. Solo consigues ofenderme con esas acciones.

— ¿Ofenderte? —preguntó este, soltándolo, eso sí que lo había desorientado un poco.

—Intentó llenar el hueco que dejo mi padre, sé que no soy tan fuerte como él, sin embargo, lo estoy intentando de verdad Hao. —soltó de pronto, tomando la mano que Hao había apartado de él. — ¿Es qué no soy suficiente para que puedas confiar en mí? ¿Para qué me quieres entonces aquí? ¡No tiene sentido!

—Vamos, Lys, tranquilízate. —comentó Hao, reafirmando el agarre en su mano. —Eres más que _suficiente_ , sólo que aún no te das cuenta.

Lyserg intentó resguardarse su mano, solo que el otro no se lo permitió e incluso se aventuró a tomar la otra, sosteniéndolo con fuerza para evitar su huida. Viéndolo de frente, con esos ojos negros que brillaban a pesar de la inexistente luz en la habitación, Lyserg se contrajo, intimidándose por todo ese poder espiritual que derramaba el otro. Él ni en sueños podría aspirar a ser tan poderoso como Hao.

—Deja de sentirte tan inferior a mí, Lyserg. —dijo Hao, adquiriendo un tono severo. —Tú eres verdaderamente fuerte.

—Hao…—Lyserg suspiró, recobrando las fuerzas, sintiéndose un poco más importante. Si Hao lo decía, entonces debía ser cierto, tenía que serlo, ¿por qué su padre lo habría dejado viajar sino? —De acuerdo. Solo dime quien será mi equipo.

El shaman del fuego dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, lo cual en cierto punto le resultaba gracioso, había vivido tres vidas y lo ponía nervioso decirle a un chico de catorce años lo siguiente.

—No participaras en el torneo. —contestó a secas, separando las manos de Lyserg. Él pareció quedarse en blanco.

— ¿Qué?

—Podrían matarte y es algo que…

— ¿QUÉ? —Hao pudo jurar que el grito se escuchó por toda la Aldea Apache. Lyserg lo tomó de la capa, zarandeándolo. — ¿Qué mierdas crees que estás diciendo?

Hao estuvo tentado a soltar un _wao_ por el repentino cambió de actitud de Lyserg, solo que consideró poder estar en un verdadero problema con él si llegaba a hacerlo. Ante la mirada furiosa del chico de la radiestesia, apartó su mano con un suave golpe en la muñeca, recobrando su compostura como el shaman más fuerte de esa habitación.

—No tienes equipo, Lyserg, incluso si lo quieres no podrás participar.

Sin quererlo realmente la propuesta de Marco pasó por la mente del inglés.

— ¡Entonces envíame de vuelta a Inglaterra! —soltó rabioso. — ¡Me queda claro que ni siquiera crees en tus palabras anteriores!

—Lyserg, no estas entendiendo.

— ¿Qué debo entender? —ironizó con una sonrisa. — ¡El Gran Hao Asakura no mandará a un debilucho a una de las peleas! ¡Pondrá en mal lugar al Equipo Estrella!

—No estoy pensando en eso. —respondió en su habitual calma, cruzado de brazos. —Y no te mandaré de nuevo a Inglaterra.

Sin duda una de las cosas que más odiaba Lyserg Diethel es que Hao Asakura tomara una actitud de paz absoluta cuando él básicamente estaba irradiando fuego de la boca. Bien, sí él se pondría así, Lyserg podía seguir el mismo juego. No lo dejaría vencer en sus emociones.

—Si tu no me quieres en tu equipo, buscaré otro.

— ¿Los Soldados X? —preguntó Hao con burla.

Lyserg se paralizó en su intento de irse, tragando saliva con dificultad. ¿Cómo es que Hao lo sabía? ¿Lo habría visto? ¿Alguien del equipo lo habría visto y lo comentaba a todo el mundo? ¿Qué tanto sabría? ¿Conocería de Yoh también?

— ¿Cómo…? —al contemplar la mirada fiera, oculta en los ojos alegres de Hao, de inmediato se volteó a él, poniéndose recto. —Solo quería provocarte, sabes bien que no lo haría. Lo siento, Hao.

—Eso no es necesario, Lys. —se acercó a él, dando vueltas a su alrededor. Lyserg se cohibió ante su presencia, cada vez más remarcada. —Únicamente no quiero que olvides a quien pertenece tu lealtad.

— ¡No lo haría! —su tono de voz salió más alto de lo normal. —Lo lamento

—Ahora mismo tu cabeza está gritando que corras lejos de mí. ¿Tienes miedo?

—No es eso…

—Porque te haré sentir miedo de verdad si llegas a dudar de mí. —cortó nublando sus ojos con la llama que encendió en su mano. Lyserg se echó para atrás, sorprendido de la amenaza profesada. Nunca había visto a Hao Asakura en ese estado, mucho menos con él. Sin poderlo evitar pensó en lo que dijo Marco.

—Yo no planeé encontrarme con él. —explicó de inmediato. —Ni siquiera sabía que se trataba de él, es decir, apenas conocía de su existencia y él solo quiso ayudarme a encontrar mi camino, pensó que me había perdido.

—Ya veo. Es solo que…—siguió Hao, haciéndolo retroceder hasta el grado de arrinconarlo en una de las paredes; Lyserg pegó todo su cuerpo a ella, contemplando con asombro a su opresor. El mayor Asakura sonrió de lado al ver su reflejo en esos magníficos ojos verdes. —, si quieres ser un gran detective como tu padre, un « _no lo planeé_ » es una respuesta invalida. ¿Acaso piensas tener un bando al cual elegir?

Lyserg negó con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, por todos los medios intentó tener la mente en blanco, algo le decía que era mejor hacerlo.

—H-Hao…—murmuró entre dientes—. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Ve mis ojos Lyserg. —gruñó, pegando con ambas palmas a la pared detrás de él. Estremeciéndolo. — ¿No crees que deberías confiar un poco más en mí?

— ¡Lo hago! —reclamó seguro de sí. — ¡De verdad lo hago, Hao!

—Yo confió en ti. —dijo Hao inclinándose lo suficiente para quedar a centímetros de su rostro. Instintivamente Lyserg se apartó, lo cual crispó una ceja del castaño. Al notarlo, como si fuera un cachorro asustado, el hijo de Liam Diethel volvió a acercarse, poniendo la barbilla sobre la mano que Hao le extendía. Este sonrió complacido. —Eres un buen chico, Lyserg, por eso me agradas.

El británico pegó un suave brinco, mordiéndose el interior de su labio hasta probar el sabor metálico de la sangre. Intentó controlar su cuerpo, evitando tener una reacción violenta o que incomodara al rey del fuego. Aquello era una advertencia y él podía reconocerla perfectamente. En el equipo estrella no había cabida para traidores, por más que Hao quisiera a su padre, no sería perdonado.

Una extraña sensación comenzó a recorrerlo, desde la punta de los dedos hasta darle un cosquilleó por su cuello y parte de su rostro. Era una mezcla de miedo, adrenalina y gusto. Hao lo contemplaba con esos increíbles ojos negros, manteniendo una llama feroz dentro de ellos; una parte del inglés sabía que se estaba conteniendo para no asustarlo demasiado. Recordó entonces las palabras de Marco, sobre a quienes aceptaba la doncella Jeanne.

Hao pareció verdaderamente furioso al notar ese fugaz, pero innecesario, pensamiento.

—Te seguiré hasta que cumplas tu objetivo. —dijo de pronto Lyserg, antes de que Hao pudiera pronunciar algo. —Y si me es permitido, después de él. No estoy seguro de cuales sean tus ambiciones, Hao, sin embargo, mi padre confía en ti por lo que yo tengo que aprender a hacerlo también.

Hao Asakura sonrió completamente, aflojando un poco el agarre a su lacayo. Lyserg sostuvo ambos brazos con sus manos, antes de que pudiera retirarlas.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Hao al fin. — ¿Quieres tener un problema conmigo, Lys?

—A cambio, deja de tratarme como a un niño. —reprendió de pronto, si sorprendió a Hao este no lo dio a notar. Al recordar la edad de ambos Lyserg se sonroso. —Es decir, tú sabes mejor que nadie que nuestro sentido de _detective_ siempre nos mantiene curiosos y analíticos ante cualquier situación. No puedes pedirme que me deshaga de eso, Hao.

— ¿Y si lo hiciera? —preguntó pegando su frente a la de Lyserg. Este se contrajo sobre sus hombros, resistiendo a sus impulsos. — ¿Lo harías por mí, Lys?

— ¡Acabo de decirte que no! —tartamudeó, apartándole la cara con la mano.

—Si te digo mis objetivos verdaderos entonces dudaras mucho más. Lo sé. —Hao se separó de él, dejando que Lyserg pudiera tomar suficiente aire que no sabía hasta ahora necesitar. El chico con el espíritu del fuego se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación, contemplando la noche estrellada sobre la aldea Apache, ese lugar lograba relajarlo aún más.

—Tal vez yo los comparta. —contradijo. Al volverse Hao a él, Lyserg notó por primera vez una mirada casi triste.

—Lo haré si me muestras la lealtad que te estoy pidiendo.

— ¡Hao!

—No comprendes Lyserg. —gruñó, hundiendo la habitación con su presencia absoluta. Lyserg intentó no echarse a temblar. Hao volvió a invadir su espacio personal, esta vez rozando lo suficiente sus narices para hacer que el otro anhelara un contacto mas cercano. —Si fueras otra persona no estaría dándote esta advertencia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no tengo el espíritu del fuego solo para prender fogatas. —sonrió con sorna, apartándole unos cabellos del flequillo verde.

Lyserg que siempre se consideraba menor a los demás, insuficiente y poco capaz de suceder a su padre se alegró infinitamente de no ser una de esas personas que se negaron a Hao Asakura.

—Iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco. —dijo al final, separándose del otro. Hao le sonrió desde arriba, satisfecho.

Lyserg salió de la habitación soltando un fuerte suspiro, tallándose la barbilla. Ni siquiera dejó que su mente procesara nada, literalmente corrió a la salida de la guarida. El aire rozando sobre su cara le cayó perfectamente bien, dejó de temblar, aunque no de pensar, así que decidió alejarse todavía más.

Mientras se iba marchando, Lyserg sintió una mirada en su nuca. Al dirigirse a ella vio que Hao lo observaba desde la misma ventana donde observaba el día y la noche transcurrir, estaba cargando a Opacho en sus brazos y la niña le decía adiós con su manita. Morphin se materializó al lado de Lyserg al sentirlo angustiado, la hadita se posó en su hombro, queriendo darle ánimos.

—Estoy bien Morphin. —sonrió acariciándole la mejilla. —No es nada.

Aunque eso era mentira, su espíritu acompañante no se dio cuenta.

* * *

 **Hao mostrándonos su lado sensualon-maniático -inserte carita aquí-. Aunque asusto a su pollito en el proceso.**

 **Luego se quejan de que estos no quieran aceptar sus sentimientos :'3**

 **En fin, ojalá les haya gustado, paso a saludar a mis reviews preciosos:**

 _Yui Asakura (¡un placer tenerte de nuevo conmigo! :'D) & Cecick C. Iugetsoiru. (¡Espero que ya te encuentres mejor, que no es bueno estar triste! -cofcofcofveGintamaparaanimartecofcofcof.-)_

 **Desde el Bosque de los Enanos,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y llegó el cordero y enamoró al lobo.**

La noche siguió su transcurso mientras Lyserg procesaba cada una de las palabras de Hao Asakura. En vano intentó llamar a su padre, pero nadie atendió el teléfono de su casa. Suspiró exasperado, dejando que Morphin se posara en su hombro, la hadita en vano intentaba consolarlo. Faltaba un mes para el inicio del torneo y lamentablemente había quedado fuera de este; al menos le hubiese gustado enseñarles sus capacidades a los miembros del equipo y al mismo Hao.

Y hablando de este, ¡todo era culpa suya! ¡si tan solo dejara de subestimarlo!

Emitió otro suspiró, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. No era realmente la culpa de Hao, el único que tenía error era él mismo, si pudiera armarse de valor y enfrentar de nuevo al shaman del fuego para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Pero no solo era débil, también era un cobarde.

Al sentir una ráfaga de tierra al mismo tiempo que un estruendo sacudía la tierra bajo sus pies, Lyserg dejó de tenerse autocompasión y alzó la vista asustado de cualquier ataque que algún concursante estuviera lanzándole ilegalmente. Morphin le señaló al shaman que se encontraba debajo, solo que lejos de atacarlo, él estaba practicando en medio de la noche lanzando a diestra y siniestra ataques a las enormes piedras. Lyserg pudo reconocerlo como uno de los amigos de Yoh, si la memoria no le fallaba era Ren Tao. Se le quedo mirando un buen rato, sin que el chico se diera cuenta de su presencia. Era bastante fuerte. Aunque bueno, todos eran fuertes cuando se enfrentaban a las rocas. Morphin sentada en su hombro observaba casi emocionada lo fuerte del espíritu acompañante de Ren. Podría decir que espíritu y shaman estaban conectados, pues Lyserg se inclinó hacia adelante, centrándose en cada movimiento que practicaba el chino.

No podría ganarle a Hao sin duda, pero si este no estuviera, seguro sería un gran rival.

— ¿Hasta cuando vas a quedarte ahí? —preguntó Ren, señalándolo con su lanza. Lyserg pegó un brinquito, buscando un lugar para ocultarse. —Eres el seguidor de Hao, ¿cómo te llamabas? ¿Lisa?

—Es Lyserg. —contestó él, mordiéndose el labio para evitar una grosería. ¿Por qué un nombre de chica?

—Lo que sea. —dijo Ren rodando los ojos. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hao te mandó a espiarme? ¡Ja! No lo culpo, soy un rival demasiado poderoso incluso para él.

Bueno, el chico tenía el ego por las nubes.

—No, yo estaba aquí antes de que llegaras. —respondió Lyserg. Ren le mandó una mirada de pocos amigos. —Lo siento. No quise interrumpir tu entrenamiento.

—Baja de ahí, me molesta estar mirándote hacía arriba.

El inglés supo que realmente no tenía otra opción, no cuando él seguía apuntándole con su posesión de objetos. Intentó bajar poco a poco, sin embargo, Ren le lanzó un ataque a una de las piedras que estaba a punto de pisar e hizo que cayera casi de inmediato, esquivando a tiempo una roca que amenazaba con clavarse en su trasero.

— ¡Eso fue demasiado rudo! —gritó Lyserg, sobándose. Se puso de pie aún con dolor, acercándose al chino, le sacaba al menos diez centímetros de diferencia lo que le causo gracia al inglés. ¿Por qué alguien tan bajito lograba intimidarlo?

—Te estabas tardando demasiado. —respondió él, cruzándose de brazos. El pico de su cabello creció al notar la mirada de burla de su acompañante.

— ¿Para qué me pediste bajar? —intentó calmarlo desviando el tema implícito.

—Necesito un compañero de pelea. —dijo Ren, indiferente. —Pensaba ir a despertar a alguno de los inútiles de mi equipo, pero ya que estas aquí, tu sirves.

—Vaya, que agradecido estoy. —contestó Lyserg con sarcasmo. —Lo siento, no estoy interesado.

Ren soltó una risa que crispó a Lyserg. — ¿Quién te esta preguntando? —y le lanzó otro ataque que apenas fue capaz de esquivar con la ayuda de Morphin que salió disparada con el péndulo, sujetándose en una de las rocas de arriba, que al final terminaron derrumbándose y los hicieron caer de nuevo.

— ¡Basta!

—Vamos—una sonrisa casi siniestra se plantó en el rostro de Ren—quiero saber que tan fuertes son los aliados de Hao Asakura.

Lyserg apartó la mirada de él. No quería recordar a Hao por toda la noche ni a la palabra _fuerza_ , mucho menos combinados. Se puso de pie, haciendo su propia posesión de objetos, Morphin se balanceó de un lado a otro, esperando cualquier indicación de su shaman. Ren quedó sorprendido cuando el péndulo estaba a menos de un centímetro de su rostro, logró esquivarlo antes de que este atravesara su cráneo (lo cual Lyserg no hubiese hecho ni en la competencia). Dio unos saltos atrás pero el péndulo no dejaba de seguirlo, por lo que se le ocurrió cortar el cordón, rápidamente fue en medio de este, no obstante, Morphin mucho más rápida logró rodearlo unas cuantas veces en su cuerpo.

—Eso fue rápido. —dijo Lyserg sorprendido.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —protestó Ren sonrosado. — ¡Calculé mal mi movimiento!

—Puff. —rio Lyserg, atrayendo su cable a su aparato.

— ¡No te rías!

—Ya, ya. —calmó el británico, alzando las manos en señal de paz. No quería ser asesinado ahí. —Gracias.

— ¿Ah?

—Estaba preguntándome varias cosas antes de que llegaras, creo que ahora me siento más tranquilo.

—Pues no me importa. —contestó Ren, cruzado de brazos. Basón a su lado en su forma esférica pedía disculpas a su shaman.

—Si no te molesta, ¿podría mañana a ver tu entrenamiento también? —preguntó regalándole una sonrisa. Ren entreabrió un poco la boca, confundido de que verdad aquel sujeto fuera un tipo. Tenía una cara demasiado bonita para ser hombre. —Podemos luchar de nuevo.

—No me interesa lo que hagas. —dijo Ren, avanzando por el camino que daba a su posada, ya estaba a punto de amanecer.

Lyserg volvió a sonreír, despidiéndolo con la mano, suponía que ese eran un _sí_.

Anduvo sin rumbo por un buen rato, emocionado por su futuro encuentro con el joven Tao. Tal vez, si llegaba a practicar lo suficiente, en un mes sería un poco más fuerte y Hao consideraría meterlo en algún equipo, o si no, pues le pediría permiso para ingresar en otro. Obviamente solo por la dicha de competir, buscaría a shamanes que no estuvieran interesados en ser el Shaman King, si es que había alguno. Por alguna razón se sentía más motivado y eso lo ponía muy feliz, ya no estaba enojado con Hao.

Llegó a la posada justo antes del desayuno, encontró a Matilda tarareando una canción mientras movía algo dentro de la olla que estaba en la estufa con un liquido morado, el cual Lyserg esperaba no fuera el desayuno. Se encontró con Kanna sentada con las botas encima de la mesa, mientras Marion ponía los platos para los demás, Lyserg de verdad temió que el experimento de Matilda fuera su primera comida después de su momento de felicidad. En cuanto las chicas del Hana-Gumi lo vieron, las tres le entregaron las tareas a él, Kanna diciendo que todavía tenían una siesta de belleza por delante.

No pudo negarse cuando sus sospechas del desayuno fueron confirmadas.

Luego de tirar el liquido extraño de Matilda, que por cierto incineró las flores del jardín, comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Pensando en todos los futuros posibles que tendría al entrenar con Ren, por ejemplo, volverse mucho más fuerte y que Hao lo considerara un miembro valioso para el equipo, o en otro, donde era él quién le daba clases a Luchist sobre su posesión de objetos. Seguro sería grandioso.

— ¿No les tocaba a las chicas preparar la comida? —preguntó Hao, llegando. Lyserg contrajo sus hombros, saliendo de sus pensamientos infantiles. ¿Por qué se tenía que encontrar a Hao tan temprano? Chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de que el Hana-Gumi tuvo que ver en eso.

—Quise remplazarlas. —dijo nervioso, tragando saliva. A pesar de ya no estar enojado, no estaba listo para confrontarlo tan pronto. —Ya sabes, para enmendar mis errores de ayer.

Una curva de felicidad se hizo en los labios de Hao Asakura. — ¿De verdad?

— ¡C-Claro! —tartamudeó Lyserg encogiéndose de hombros, sosteniendo al mismo tiempo un cuchillo y en la otra un huevo. Hao miró en la mesa, había salchichas, una docena de huevos, tocino, tostadas, magdalenas, verduras y una especie de sopa con frijoles.

— ¿Esas no son todas nuestras provisiones? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

— ¿Eh? —Lyserg se giró a ver, intercalando miradas entre la comida y Hao. — ¿EHHH?

—Algo así escuché decir a…

— ¡Luchist va a matarme! —chilló Lyserg, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. —Eh, espera, no puede regañarme si no se entera de que fui yo. —sonrió hiperventilando. Hao se sentó en una de las sillas, contemplando con gracia al británico. —A las chicas les tocaba cocinar, pero sé que me delataran en cuanto tengan oportunidad. —Lyserg se mordió el dedo, luego tuvo una ¿brillante? idea. Se giró a ver a Hao con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

—Ja. Las salchichas parecen dedos. —dijo Hao antes de notar las acciones del otro.

— ¡Hao!

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Puedes cubrirme? —preguntó acercándose a él. El mayor de los Asakura lo contempló asombrado. ¿Estaba de broma? —Sé que a ti Luchist no te dirá nada, ¡eres su grandioso señor Hao!

—Suena como si no lo fuera para ti. —se quejó, intentando separar las manos de Lyserg de él. —Además, _yo_ no cocino.

— ¡Vamos! ¡El equipo te seguirá amando incluso si te acabaste todas las provisiones para un desayuno! —dijo entusiasmado. —No te volveré a pedir nada. —luego de pensar eso, mejor cambió de idea considerando su futuro entrenamiento. —Olvida eso. Mejor te daré lo que tú quieras.

— ¿Lo que yo quiera? —Hao alzó una ceja, sujetando ahora con firmeza los brazos del inglés. Él asintió con la cabeza, emocionado.

Hao se quedó pensando por largos segundos que le parecieron eternos a Lyserg, fingiendo eliminar opciones en su cabeza. La verdad tenía una única petición en su cabeza hasta ahora, y era bueno que Lyserg lo hiciera por voluntad propia.

— ¿Entonces? —el inglés se inclinó a él, presionándolo.

—Simplemente, no te muevas.

— ¿Qué—?

Lyserg se quedó por primera vez sin una palabra que decir. Hao redujo toda distancia entre ambos, pegando sus labios con los otros que se quedaron secos casi al instante. A través de sus ojos negros podía notar los verdes centellantes de Lyserg, observándolo con todo el asombro del mundo, seguramente se estaba preguntando si estaba en una especie de sueño.

Al despegarse Hao del inglés, este todavía era un papel en blanco, sin expresión alguna.

—Quiero esto antes de cada desayuno y después de cada cena. —comentó Hao, alzando un dedo, con una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro.

* * *

 **¡Beso, beso, beso!**

 **Y ya ha aparecido nuestro chino querido. :'3 (-casi se me olvida que esto era un triangulo amoroso- xD).**

 **En fin. Disfruten el capitulo y yo pasaré a agradecer los bonitos reviews de:** _Yui Asakura_ (¡Me alegra que te pases por los demás :'3 ya que tú fuiste una de mis primeras lectoras.) _ & Cecick C. Iugetsoiru _(Jajaja al parecer todavía seguimos en el esquema de un día después x'D no te angusties, acá yo espero tus reviews ansiosa.)

 **Desde la Tierra de las Historias,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Y llegó el cordero y enamoró al lobo.**

Hao pasó su mano por el frente de Lyserg, habían pasado cinco minutos desde su petición y el chico inglés parecía igual de perdido.

— ¡Lyserg! —llamó cerca de su oído, soplando suavemente con sus labios.

Por primera vez Hao se quedó maravillado con la reacción tan _adorable_ que tuvo el joven Diethel. Agachó su rostro enrojecido intentando cubrirlo con las manos empuñadas, sus ojos iban de un lugar a otro, centellantes; mientras su boca no dejaba de balbucear incoherencias. ¿Qué demonios pasó en este periodo de tiempo? Su mente estuvo totalmente en blanco, y cuando intentaba pensar solo repetía la acción de Hao Asakura, una y otra vez, hasta hacerlo desfallecer.

Lyserg nunca había sentido su rostro tan caliente. Evitó de cualquier manera la mirada de Hao, quién no le permitió huir, y lo tomó de ambos brazos, atrayéndolo a él.

— ¡H-Hao, suéltame! —tartamudeó, con los ojos perdidos en la capa color crema del futuro Shaman King.

—No. —los ojos negros de Hao volvieron a resplandecer con el fuego dentro de ellos, ansioso de ver otra faceta que no conocía de Lyserg Diethel.

— ¡Tengo que pensarlo! —gritó forcejando.

— ¿Pensar _qué_? —preguntó el otro, desconcertado de su reciente afirmación.

— ¡Si quiero salir contigo! —afirmó quitando el sonrojo de su rostro, tomando aquella pregunta como si fuera la ofensa más grande que Hao le hubiese dicho. — ¡No pensarás que puedes besarme y no tomar la responsabilidad!

Hao puso los ojos en blanco, contemplando al chico de la radiestesia como si estuviese loco. Vaya, que no le molestaba ni un poco que él considerará estar por siempre con él; lo que le molestaba era que tuviera que _pensarlo_. ¿Qué tenía que pensar? ¡Él era el magnífico Hao Asakura, dueño del Espíritu del Fuego y futuro Shaman King! Ni viviendo las tres vidas que él había vivido, Lyserg hubiese podido encontrar un _partido_ tan increíble como él. ¡Estaba mal de la cabeza ese inglés!

— _No_ te estoy preguntando. —remarcó la primera palabra, haciendo presente su presencia.

— ¡La relación es de dos, Hao! —contratacó Lyserg.

Asakura pegó su rostro con el de Lyserg, con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos, más una sonrisa que aceleró el corazón del británico. Lyserg ya se había dado cuenta de los _celos_ que tuvo cuando Opacho le dijo lo de Anna, también que su mente era un enjambre al pensar en Hao Asakura, sin embargo, ¿cómo podía saber si lo que sentía por él rebasaba las paredes de la amistad, de la admiración que le tenía?

—Oh, las sobrepasa. —dijo Hao, quitándole un mechón de cabello que tenía en la frente. El menor alzó una ceja, confundido de su oración. —Está bien, te dejó ir. —Alzó las manos, apartándolas del inglés.—Sin embargo, el pago se mantiene en pie.

— ¿Qué? —las mejillas de Lyserg se volvieron a colorear. —Y-yo…

—Vamos, Lyserg, no eres una colegiala virgen enamorada. —Hao lo meditó por un segundo antes de volverse a él. — ¿Lo eres?

— ¡Cierra la boca, idiota del fuego! —gritó Lyserg, corriendo fuera de la cocina.

Como no pudo encerrarse en alguna habitación, ya que todas estaban ocupadas, decidió tirarse en el tejado de la casa, mirando al cielo junto a los Grandes Espíritus, esperando que ellos pudieran darle una respuesta _diferente_ a la que ya tenía en su cabeza. Era obvio que Hao le gustaba, siempre lo supo, pero ¿le gustaba a ese punto? ¿le gustaría pasar toda la vida a su lado?

—Lyserg, tienes que calmarte. —se dijo, sentándose en el tejado. —Solo fue un beso. No te vas a casar con él.

Pero él sabía muy bien que no solo fue un beso, fue su primer beso.

—Reacciona, Lyserg. —volvió a repetirse, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas que ya abrazaba contra su pecho. Sintió el calor volver a subir por su rostro, rememorando la escena anterior. ¿Por qué Hao gustaba de él teniendo tantas personas a su lado? Podía ir con cualquiera de las chicas del Hana-Gumi o incluso con la prometida de su hermano; una idea aterradora le cruzó la mente, ¿le estaría gastando una broma?

Las palabras de Hao volvieron a llegar a su mente, las que compartió con él en su alcoba, ahora entendía el significado de muchas que no comprendió en ese momento. Pese a que sólo había pasado un día, se sentía que los momentos eran cada vez más lentos y llenos de significado.

Ojalá pudiera entrenar con Ren para despejar su mente en ese momento.

Morphin se materializó a su lado, Lyserg primeramente pensó que estaría preocupado por él y sus pensamientos de boda, no obstante, la pequeña hada señalaba adelante, con una sonrisa. Lyserg alzó una ceja, siguiendo la dirección donde apuntaba, no veía nada extraño, aunque ella persistía en llevarlo hasta ahí.

—Hao me matará si no bajo a desayunar. Y muero de hambre, Morphin. —dijo sobándose el estómago. Tantos pensamientos le habían abierto mucho más el apetito que traía después del entrenamiento con Tao. El hada infló las mejillas, tirándole del cabello. — ¡Auch! Me duele, Morphin.

Opacho apareció en el techo con un brinquito. —Lyserg, el señor Hao ha hecho el desayuno inglés que tanto te gusta. —sonrió, tomándolo de la mano. —Le dijo a Opacho que vayas o le dirá a todos la verdad y aún tendrás que cumplir con parte del contrato.

Lyserg se presionó el entrecejo, guardando su ira para el Asakura. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso a la pequeña Opacho?

—Vamos, Opacho. —sonrió él, ignorando a su espíritu acompañante. Morphin intercaló miradas entre su amo y a donde ella señalaba, al ver que Lyserg se perdía dentro de la casa, el hada se fue volando en la otra dirección.

Al entrar al comedor, Lyserg puso los ojos en blanco. Luchist intentaba convencer, al igual que otros seguidores de Hao, que ellos podían servir la comida, el Hana-Gumi lo fulminó con la mirada al verlo llegar, negando con la cabeza; Lyserg podía leer sus pensamientos detrás de esos ojos, _¿cómo has dejado que gaste sus manos en esto?_. Bueno, era culpa de ellas si lo pensaban más a fondo. Además, ellas no tendrían que pagarle el favor a Hao. ¿De qué rayos se estaban quejando?

Opacho lo guío a la silla más cercana a Hao, y se sentó en las piernas de Lyserg, recibiendo una sonrisa enternecedora de él. Hao al fin tomó asiento, dándole una mirada cargada de significado que logró sonrojarlo. Los demás miembros del equipo comenzaron a celebrar la primera comida que su señor Hao les había preparado, Lyserg sonrió para sus adentros, inclusive si estaba malo, nadie lo comentaría por lo que no tendría que soportar las burlas de las chicas.

El inglés comenzó a darle de comer a Opacho, notando al fondo una ofrenda que Hao había puesto para los espíritus acompañantes. Sólo que no vio a Morphin por ningún lado, frunció la boca, ¿acaso…? Abrió los ojos tan ampliamente que le dolieron después de unos segundos, puso a Opacho en su silla con toda la tranquilidad que pudo y todos los miembros del Equipo Estrella voltearon a verlo extrañado, incluido Hao.

— ¿Qué pasa, Lys?

—Morphin no está. —dijo este preocupado. Todos se miraron entre sí, recibiendo un poco de esa angustia, sabiendo que el hada nunca se separaba del hijo de Liam.

— ¡Opacho ayudará a buscarla!

—No, no es necesario, Opacho. —sonrió él, pese a que sus piernas querían correr a toda prisa a la dirección que tomó Morphin. —Continua desayunando, volveré enseguida, tengo una idea de donde puede haber ido.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Peyote. —No es molestia.

—Sí, no quiero desconcentrarlos de su entrenamiento. —dijo alzando las manos.

—Que lastima, ahora que el señor Hao ha preparado el almuerzo. —suspiró Luchist, otros lo igualaron.

—Iré contigo. —dijo Hao poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Qué? No es necesario, probablemente solo este enojada porque la ignoré para venir a…

—Dije que iré contigo. —sentenció Hao, ganándose un resoplido del inglés.

Salieron de la casa, Hao recibió los rayos del sol gustoso, los aretes de estrella revolotearon por el suave viento que les hizo compañía. Inclusive en un lugar tan poco llamativo como la Aldea Apache, Hao salía a relucir. Lyserg carraspeó su garganta en cuanto se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando demasiado.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de a donde pudo haber ido? —preguntó regresando la vista de los Grandes Espíritus a él.

—Estaba señalando el Oeste. —explicó Lyserg, avanzando rumbo a esa dirección junto a Hao. —Me pidió ir ahí, nunca había actuado tan impaciente antes.

—Debe haber algo importante que quiera ver. —dijo Hao con calma.

Avanzaron en silencio, Lyserg miraba a todos lados en busca de su espíritu, asustándose cada que avanzaban otro kilómetro. ¿Dónde había podido meterse? ¿Y si cambió de rumbo? Ambos shamanes escalaron un risco, luego de que el inglés insistiera en que el espíritu del fuego podría poner en peligro a Morphin si alguien le hubiese capturado. Hao refunfuño, obedeciendo al otro.

— ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo? —preguntó Lyserg, perdiendo la calma. Ya pasaba más de medio día y nada de rastros de su amiga. — ¿Por qué hizo semejante cosa?

—Tranquilo, Lys. —Hao puso una mano en su hombro, queriendo consolarlo. —Debe estar bien.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque ella es tu espíritu acompañante. —sonrió él. Lyserg sonrió de la misma forma, agradecido por el gesto.

Siguieron avanzando hasta el término del risco, donde había una intersección de varios metros abajo. Otro más rodeaba al lado del segundo, haciendo una pequeña guarida para cualquiera que supiera usarla. Lyserg bajó la mirada por el acantilado, el estómago se le revolvió al ver la profundidad de este. Hao sonrió con gracia al ver que su acompañante se echaba para atrás.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?

—Digamos que desde la caída libre del avión, no me llevó de lo mejor con ellas. —y le mandó una mirada fulminante a Hao, recordándole que fue su culpa.

Él se encogió de hombros, divertido. —Quería ver tu reacción.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos, platicando sobre cosas triviales, Lyserg sobre todo quejándose de las lecciones que Luchist le daba o como el Hana-Gumi había cambiado la mitad de su ropa por comida. Hao lo escuchaba atento, conservando cada una de sus facetas en su memoria, ese chico era único.

—Te he hecho acompañarme todo el día. —dijo Lyserg al notar que se venía la puesta de sol. Sus hombros decayeron con tristeza, era el mayor tiempo que había estado sin Morphin.

— ¡Allí estás! —gritó la voz que supo reconocer muy bien. Aún le dolía el trasero de la caída de ayer. Ren se acercó furioso, a pasos gigantescos, Hao alzó las manos con una sonrisa burlona, pensando que se acercaba a él; sin embargo, se dirigió a la única persona a la cual no estaba permitido dirigirse, _su_ Lyserg. — ¡Te he estado buscando todo el maldito día!

—L-Lo siento, joven Ren. —se disculpó de inmediato el británico, aunque no supo el porqué. —Pero pensé que nos veríamos por la noche.

 _¿Qué?_ Hao frunció las cejas al mismo tiempo que la boca.

— ¡No me interesa! —siguió él, haciendo crecer la punta de su cabello. — ¡Tu espíritu acompañante me ha estado siguiendo desde la mañana señalándome un lugar, que aparentemente era donde tú estabas!

Morphin se materializó junto a Bason, el hadita se encantó de ver a su shaman y revoloteó a su lado emocionada.

— ¿Querías que fuera con Ren? —preguntó Lyserg, Morphin asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Por qué?

Bason hizo de traductor, esperando a que ninguno de los presentes, sobre todo su amo Ren se molestaran por lo dicho. —Estabas muy triste estos días, según me relató, ayer cuando vio que te divertiste mucho entrenando con el señorito Ren, ella también se alegró. Pero hoy en la mañana volviste a sumergirte en tus pensamientos, así que creyó que la mejor manera de ponerte feliz era llevándote de nuevo con el señorito.

El hada afirmó con la cabeza, volviendo a revolotear. Hao formó una curva en sus labios, imaginándose la mejor manera de apretar a Morphin en su puño. ¿Dónde quedaba él en toda esa situación? ¡Campanita nunca se había comportado de forma tan grosera!

—Siento haberte preocupado, Morphin. —dijo Lyserg, acariciándola con cariño. —También siento mucho haberlos molestado a ustedes, joven Ren.

—Mientras no se vuelva a repetir. —gruñó él.

—Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar. —dijo Hao. Ren y los demás parecieron recordar que estaba con ellos.

— ¡Hao!

—Vámonos, Verde. —Hao lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo con él.

— ¡Pensé que ya habíamos dejado atrás ese mote! —se quejó este. Rápidamente volvió la mirada a Ren. — ¡Lo compensaré cuando haya tiempo, joven Ren!

—Oh, solo intenta hacerlo. —murmuró Asakura, prendiendo una llama en la otra mano.

Cuando llegó la noche Lyserg se sentía demasiado cansado para ir al lugar de entrenamiento con Ren. Estaba agotado mentalmente por las acciones, preguntas y reacciones de Hao, aunque había logrado mantener en secreto su entrenamiento (de un día) tuvo que decirle que conoció a Yoh y compañía para que este detuviera sus sospechas conspirativas. Así que, ahora tumbado junto a Peyote, quién estaba totalmente dormido, Lyserg pensaba en todo lo que una decisión podría encadenar, es decir, ¿qué pasaría si Hao y él comenzaban una relación? ¿Los demás miembros del equipo lo aprobarían? ¿sería solo una faceta que con el tiempo a Hao se le pasaría? Y, mucho más importante, ¿qué pensaría su padre al respecto?

No podía dormir con todos esos pensamientos, y por más cansado que se sintiera, decidió mejor ir a dar otra caminata, junto a Morphin. El hada sonrió comprendiendo a donde se dirigían sus pasos, sin embargo, al llegar al lugar de encuentro de la noche anterior, no encontró a nadie. Lyserg supuso que Ren también necesitaba dormir, por lo que dio media vuelta, pegando un gritito del susto al notar que el chino estaba parado detrás de él con un aura mucho más intimidante. Fulminándolo con la mirada, pese a su diferencia de altura.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Bason se materializó a su lado como una esfera y Morphin amablemente fue revoloteando a su lado, seguramente contándole las razones de su shaman.

—V-Vine a entrenar. Lo dije ayer. —Lyserg respiró profundo. No había ninguna razón para que Ren lo intimidara. —No quiero parecer una molestia, pero tú eres otro de los shamanes poderosos que conozco, quisiera que me ayudaras a entrenar.

— ¿Ah? —la ceja de Ren se alzó, sospechosamente. — ¿Por qué no entrenas con Hao? ¿O con alguno de los del Equipo Estrella?

Los hombros del británico fueron decayendo ante cada pregunta de Ren, acompañando su acción con una mueca triste. —Hao…, Hao creé que puedo ayudar en otra cosa. —confesó, incomodo. —Ni siquiera tengo equipo, ¡pero si algo sale mal, quisiera demostrarle que soy capaz de protegerlo! —afirmó con ojos centellantes.

Ren gruñó por lo bajo. — ¿Sabes lo que Hao ha hecho si quiera?

Lyserg ladeó un poco la cabeza, sin saber a que se refería. Ren soltó un suspiró, exasperado. No llegaría a ninguna parte con ese chico, y contarle lo que sabían por Lililala no significaba que él iba a creerle, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora, luego de meditarlo por un tiempo, es que por medio de Lyserg podría obtener un poco más de información acerca del shaman al cual se iba a enfrentar en el futuro.

—Está bien. Acepto. Pero no pertenecerás a mi equipo. —dijo Ren, tomando seriedad.

—Nunca lo pedí. —sonrió Lyserg, emocionado.

—Y tendrás que pagarme con algo. —concluyó formando una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Puedo darte un cheque en blanco. —sugirió Lyserg, rascando su cabeza. — ¿Crees que con eso sea suficiente? Aunque no estoy muy seguro de cuanto dinero tenga disponible en mi cuenta.

— ¡No quiero un cheque en blanco! —gritó este, sonrojado. — ¡Soy el heredero Tao!

—Ya veo. —Lyserg formó una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, no tenía ni idea de a que se refería. — ¿Entonces qué es lo que deseas?

—Te lo diré cuando sea el momento. —dijo. —Ahora, si faltas a uno de los entrenamientos, será el fin. ¿Te queda claro?

— ¡Por supuesto! —añadió animado. —No obstante, Ren, ¿crees que podamos mantenerlo en secreto? Dudo que al equipo y a Hao les parezca correcto.

—No tenía ninguna intención de divulgarlo.

Paso una semana antes de que Lyserg se diera cuenta. Cabe decir que los primeros días donde tuvo que besar a Hao, no lo podía ver a la cara durante el desayuno, por surte, después de la cena cada uno se iba a su propia habitación y solo tenían que verse hasta el día siguiente. Fuera de eso, Hao se estaba comportando de lo más normal, ni siquiera le hacía burla durante el día sobre la función que desempeñaría después, ni tampoco otra insinuaba algo sobre su relación. Quería que Lyserg pensara lo suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás con el Shaman del Fuego.

Lastimosamente para Lyserg, no lograba encontrar a los sujetos con quién compartir equipo. ¿Con qué cara podría decirle a Hao que quería participar en el torneo? Los días estaban pasando, y fuera de los entrenamientos, no lograba hacer nada.

Fue en la segunda semana donde se volvió a tomar con _ellos_. Los Soldados X. Lyserg fue enviado por Luchist por algunas cosas que se necesitaban, gracias a que Matilda ocupo varios ingredientes para posiciones nuevas, y al regresar por la plaza de la aldea Apache, vio que varios grupos de shamanes comenzaron a murmurarse entre sí sobre las personas que iban pasando, llevando un instrumento de tortura. Al reconocer a Marco, Lyserg tuvo el primer instinto de esconderse en el primero lugar que encontrara, sin embargo, antes de poder llevarlo a cabo, el rubio pudo verlo y lo saludo amablemente con la mano.

—Lyserg Diethel, es un gusto volver a verte. —sonrió, avanzando a él con todo su grupo de vengadores blancos. Los shamanes a sus alrededores, siguieron hablando entre ellos, sorprendidos de la reciente atención al niño.

—Puedo decir lo mismo, Marco. —dijo Lyserg, con una mueca forzada en la boca.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó la única señorita del grupo. Marco se giró a ella, recordándole sobre el sujeto que les contó. —Ya veo, eres el pequeño que encontró Marco.

—Lo lamento, me tengo que ir. —comentó el inglés, dando algunos pasos atrás.

—Espera. —una voz en el interior del instrumento de tortura lo llamó, sorprendiéndolo. El tono era suave, casi cálido, de inmediato los Soldados X tomaron una posición de protección. Lyserg los miró extrañado, pero no hizo otro movimiento para apartarse o salir corriendo. —Puedo ver, Lyserg Diethel, que tienes un corazón demasiado puro. Si lo aplicas de manera correcta, puedes ayudar a crear un mundo donde el mal no exista.

—G-Gracias por decírmelo.

—Quisiera hablar contigo más en privado, Lyserg. —pidió la voz. — ¿Podríamos?

El británico puso los ojos en blanco, ¿por qué estás cosas le tenían que ocurrir a él? Es decir, ¡qué rayos! ¡No era tan poderoso como otros shamanes! ¡Y si a alguien se le ocurría decir que lo vio con los Solados X, le traería un sinfín de problemas, no solo con el Equipo Estrella, sino también con Hao.

—Lo lamento, he de ir…

—Lyserg.

Oh, no.

Se giró lo más lento que pudo, sintiendo cada musculo de su cuerpo en completa tensión, varias gotitas de sudor comenzaron a formarse en su frente, y como si él lo pidiera, Morphin se materializó a su lado, llena de preocupación. Todo el Equipo Estrella estaba detrás de él. Hao en medio de ellos miraba con cierta diversión al otro grupo, los cuales ya tenían sus armas tomadas, con miradas fingiendo desdén, ocultando una ira absoluta.

Luchist fue el primero en acercarse a Lyserg, poniéndose unos centímetros adelante, remarcando el hecho de que estaba con ellos. Marco entreabrió la boca, anonado.

—Intégrate al equipo, Lyserg. —ordenó Luchist, enojado. Él asintió con la cabeza gacha. Dando los primeros pasos, la voz dentro del sarcófago, lo volvió a detener.

—Lyserg Diethel, tienes la vista nublada. Has estado caminando en el camino del mal todo este tiempo, no es culpa tuya, pero lo será si no ves que la luz esta detrás de ti, tendiéndote una mano y decides rechazarla.

Marco pareció captar las palabras de aquella voz misteriosa, pues cargó su arma, apuntando directo a la cabeza de Luchist.

—Lo que la doncella dice es verdad. Lyserg parece un buen chico, que solo fue empujado a él mal por no conocer el bien. Es nuestro deber rescatarlo.

Lyserg se giró de nuevo a ellos, totalmente pasmado. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¡Él tenía propia conciencia para pensar en sus decisiones! ¡No necesitaba que nadie lo rescatara! Volteó la cabeza a Hao, quién alzó una ceja divertido por su reciente confusión. _No_ estaba enojado, lo cual formo una sonrisa en el rostro del shaman de la radiestesia, Hao sabía que le era leal.

—Las peleas extraoficiales están prohibidas. —dijo uno de los mediadores de la tribu Apache, apareciendo de pronto. —Cualquiera que provoque una pelea será descalificado.

En automático los Soldados X bajaron sus armas, y los del Equipo Estrella formaron una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Marco avanzó unos pasos, después de escuchar lo que el sarcófago tenía que decir. Luchist sin bajar el rostro, extendió una mano para evitar su avance a Lyserg, pero el rubio se detuvo justo un metro antes de llegar al exsacerdote.

—Salvaremos a las almas engañadas. —sentenció, subiéndose los lentes. —Aunque estas no quieran ser salvadas.

Lyserg observó como los X-I se marchaban. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de como acabaría todo eso, y ni siquiera, los ánimos del Equipo Estrella sobre que no se preocupara, el consuelo de Morphin o incluso el beso de _buenas noches_ que le dio a Hao pudieron borrar esos pensamientos de su mente.

* * *

 **¡Otro capítulo! Y ya comenzamos con los verdaderos cimientos de la historia. Me estoy leyendo el manga a la par de que hago este fic, para no perderme ningún detalle.**

 **Y ahora más importante, ¿YA VIERON EL NUEVO MANGA QUE VAN A SACAR DE SHAMAN KING? OH, POR GLOB, ESTUVE EMOCIONADA TODA LA SEMANA POR ELLO. MIS BEBÉS. Mi bebé Lyserg de adulto, se ve tan hermoso. ¿Saben que significa? ¡Más fics! (okno) pero sí mucho** _ **hype**_ **.**

 **En fin, paso a agradecer a** _Lizeth_ **por su muy hermoso review.**

 **Desde La Tierra de las Historias,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y llegó el cordero y enamoró al lobo.**

Faltaba un día para iniciar el torneo y Lyserg no podía estar más deprimido, su búsqueda para pertenecer a un equipo había resultado un rotundo fracaso. Además, Hao junto a los demás se encontraban cada día entrenando, dejándolo sólo en casa; sus únicas escapadas eran en la noche, con Ren Tao, sin embargo, él le había pedido que no se encontraran hasta un día después del inicio del torneo, pues Yoh tuvo la grandiosa idea de celebrar.

Por supuesto, sería buena idea salir a recorrer las calles de la Aldea Apache, pero dados los acontecimientos anteriores Lyserg y Luchist, sobre todo este último, acordaron que el inglés podía salir únicamente acompañado o bajo una circunstancia demasiado grave. Lyserg refunfuñó al recordar las condiciones, ¿qué se supone que haría en una casa semi-abandonada? Entrenaba cinco horas por las mañanas, comía, dormía un poco y luego tenía toda la tarde para aburrirse.

Se tiró sobre el suelo, con las piernas y brazos extendidos, cerrando los ojos. ¿Por qué su padre lo había dejado venir en primer lugar? ¿Acaso él era consciente de que Hao no lo pondría en un equipo y por eso lo dejó viajar con él? ¡Había caído de un avión, por todos los Grandes Espíritus! ¡Podía sobrevivir a cualquier cosa ahora!

Como niño haciendo una pataleta, Lyserg se retorció en el suelo, insatisfecho se su situación actual. Morphin se materializó a su lado, preocupada.

—Creo que será una buena idea ir a caminar, ¿no, Lys? —preguntó Hao desde el otro lado de la estancia, recargado sobre un pilar. Lyserg rápidamente se incorporó, demasiado rojo para voltear a verlo.

— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí, Hao?

El nombrado se acercó a él despacio, tanto que Lyserg sólo lo sintió cuando sus brazos ya lo tenían rodeado y el shaman del fuego besaba la curva de su cuello.

—Pensé que estarías aburrido sin mí aquí. —susurró sobre su oído, lanzándole una mirada fugaz a Morphin que desapareció en ese instante, dejándolos solos. —Quise venir a ayudarte con eso.

—Y-yo…—el inglés dejó escapar un suspiro, estremeciéndose entre el abrazo de Hao. Eso estaba mal, no eran los besos comunes que se daban en la noche o por las mañanas, era _avanzar más_. —Deja de…

— ¿No quieres que lo haga, Lys? —Hao mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, chupándolo. —Parece ser que sí te gusta.

—Basta, _amgh_ —se cubrió con una mano la boca, sorprendido del sonido emanado. Incluso Hao paro lo que estaba haciendo y lo contempló con una sonrisa que Lyserg no podía definir del todo, pero si algo se notaba en sus ojos es que quería volver a repetirlo. —E-Es suficiente, Hao.

Como un lobo a punto de atrapar un cordero, Hao se inclinó a él, tomando su barbilla, besándolo con un libido que ni siquiera él pudo explicar. ¡Le encantaba todo de ese niño! Era como abrir un juguete nuevo o oler un libro viejo, le fascinaba la manera en que Lyserg lo hacía perder la cabeza sin ni siquiera hacer nada. El británico golpeó despacio su pecho en cuanto sintió la falta de aire, apartando a Hao de sí.

—No es de mañana, ni de noche. —comentó manteniendo una cara estoica, deseando que el color rojo se interpretara como una señal de mucho calor.

—Me estoy impacientando, Lyserg. —la forma en la que Hao pronunció su nombre lo hizo sentir extraño. El futuro Rey Shaman volvió a besarlo, por las mejillas, por la boca, por todos los lugares que su boca alcanzaba a tocar. —Y eso no te traerá nada bueno.

— ¿E-Es una amenaza? —preguntó aferrándose cada vez más a la capa de Hao.

—Sí, lo es. —sonrió dándole otro beso, mucho más largo en la boca.

Luego del intercambió de besos, Lyserg tomó la palabra de Hao y dieron una caminata por la aldea. Esta vez Hao haciendo de guía turístico, explicándole a Lyserg algunas costumbres de la tribu o mostrándole el significado de los amuletos que fabricaban. Resultaba mucho más fascinante de cuando se lo explicaban Luchist, Hao tenía ese _no sé qué_ y lograba centrar toda su atención en él. Cada vez que reía Lyserg lo imitaba, al describir una pieza lo observaba maravillado; aquel chico tenía tan solo un año más que él, ¿cómo es que podía saber tanto? Luego, Lyserg calló en cuenta de que Hao toda la vida había planeado eso, nacer, crecer y convertirse en el Shaman King.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo, ¿eso podía cambiar?

Mientras Hao hablaba sobre el tótem fuera de la tienda de artesanías, Lyserg se sintió triste al respecto. ¿Dónde había cabida para él en el mundo del futuro Shaman King? ¿Podría estar junto a él? ¿Y sí los Grandes Esíritus se lo impedían por algo tan simple de que Hao estaba hecho para esto y Lyserg no? ¿Qué pasaría después de que Hao ganara?

Hao en cambio se quedó callado, sopesando los pensamientos de Lyserg. A decir verdad él tampoco estaba tan seguro de qué pasaría después de ser uno con los Grandes Espíritus, no obstante, quería tener a Lyserg a su lado.

— ¿Qué estás pensando, Lys? —preguntó sonriente, poniendo en su mano un amuleto con la forma de un pájaro enjaulado.

—Oh, lo siento, pensaba en cual era mejor regalarte. —mintió, fingiendo ver el estante de amuletos. Dejando el que Hao le proporciono sobre el vidrio. —Me gusta ese, creo que es un Fénix.

—Es un Quetzal. —corrigió Hao.

—Ya veo. —masculló sintiéndose torpe. —Creo que debí investigar más sobre estos lugares antes de venir aquí.

—No hay problema, yo puedo explicarte todo que quieras saber. —dijo sonriente, segundos mas tarde se inclinó sobre el oído de Lyserg. —Sólo que tendrá un precio.

— ¡Eres un pervertido! —reprochó en voz baja, sonrojado.

El día por fin llegó, Lyserg se puso el traje con la capa verde y salió de la habitación, siendo el segundo en estar listo aparte de Hao. Al encontrarlo le dio un beso rápido en los labios, con el temor de que alguien los viera, Hao quizo decirle que aunque eso pasara ninguno se atrevería a burlarse de ello, al menos no delante del señor del fuego.

Para su desgracia Lyserg no consiguió equipo, por lo que tenía que mantenerse en las gradas, siendo espectador. Luego de ver la tabla, tuvo que admitir estar emocionado, no todos los días se veía luchar a Peyote, además Ren Tao sería uno de los concursantes. Su mentor y uno de sus amigos pelearían, sería grandioso verlo.

Aunque para su mala suerte, Ren se dio la media vuelta junto al chico de cabello azul, del cual intentaba recordar su nombre.

Lyserg observó casi fascinado la manera en la que Chocolove peleaba, era asombrosa, no estaba seguro de que Morphin pudiera seguirlo en el péndulo. Además sus ataques eran impresionantes, al mirar al equipo estrella notó que ellos observaban con casi el mismo fervor la pelea, sonrientes. Seguro Peyote se estaba guardando la carta final. Y no se equivocó, aunque deseó haberlo hecho.

— ¿No les dije que sería bueno traerlos para nuestro entretenimiento? —preguntó Hao, sonriente. Lyserg volteó a verlo, sin entender a que se refería.

—Pienso lo mismo, señor Hao. —respondió Billy.

—Sólo queda Peyote, ¿cree que estará bien? —cuestionó Luchist. El inglés entonces supuso que debió estar en lo correcto al pensar que el mexicano era la carta de triunfo, los Bozz podrían descansar ahora y con algo de suerte, Ren se metería en la pelea.

—No lo sé, y en realidad no me importa. —contestó Hao, recargándose en su mano. —Para mí este torneo es puro entretenimiento. —al sentir la mirada verdosa, volteó la sonrisa a Lyserg. —Aunque si no ganamos, tampoco será divertido.

El británico no pudo devolverle la sonrisa a Hao, únicamente devolvió sus ojos a la explanada, contrariado por las emociones que tenía. Un sensor de peligro se le activo. Y no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta del porqué, los Bozz estaban siendo manipulados por Peyote y si eso seguía así, sus cuerpos colapsarían. Era demasiado cruel.

— ¿A dónde vas, Lys? —preguntó Hao, al verlo levantarse, Matilda detrás del inglés protesto al no dejarle ver la pelea.

—T-Tengo que ir al baño. —sonrió tenue, acelerando el paso por las gradas. Sintió un rato más la mirada del Shaman del Fuego sobre su espalda, analizándolo. Hasta que desapareció por la primera puerta que encontró.

¿Qué demonios le sucedía a Peyote? ¡Él era amable! ¿por qué de repente actuaba como si no le importara la vida de los Bozz? ¿por qué el equipo Estrella estaba de acuerdo? Y más importante, ¿qué era esa decepción que venía creciendo desde el interior de su corazón y tenía el nombre de Hao escrito en ella? No podía ser que él estuviera disfrutando que torturaran a dos de sus seguidores a ese paso terminarían muertos. ¿¡Qué iba mal con ellos!?

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, gracias. —sin voltearse Lyserg siguió su camino, con la mente hecha un enigma.

—Veo que te estas dando cuenta de la crueldad de Hao y sus seguidores. —dijo Marco, sonriente, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Lyserg. Este se giró a él, quitando el agarre. —Lo siento, no quise molestarte. Sólo que parecías a punto de vomitar.

—No debo hablar con usted o me acarreará problemas, si me disculpa, joven Marco. —expresó sus palabras lo más frío que pudo, dándose de nuevo la media vuelta.

— ¿Qué no deseas ver cómo tú compañero de equipo mata a aquel inocente y el regocijo de Hao ante eso? —preguntó el rubio.

—No, Marco, no deseó verlo. —respondió irónico. Tenía demasiadas preguntas en la mente, culpabilidad y temor, lo que menos quería es que los Soldados X terminaran metiéndole ideas erróneas en la cabeza. —Con permiso.

—Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que eres un objeto desechable para Hao Asakura. —dijo de nuevo, mucho más serio. Lyserg de nuevo detuvo su caminar, empuñando las manos, queriendo alejar esa idea de él. — ¿Por qué crees que eres diferente a los sujetos que son controlados por Peyote?

Lyserg pensó en los besos, en las caricias suaves sobre la mejilla, en las sonrisas de Hao o en sus actos infantiles cuando se encontraba con él. También en la pasión que había en sus ojos cada que lo miraba.

—Soy importante para él. —aseguró, reafirmando con una mirada dirigida a Marco. Él se alzó los lentes, insatisfecho con la respuesta.

—Entonces, dime, Lyserg Diethel, ¿Por qué no estás en su mismo equipo?

— ¡Eso es…!

— ¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido de cada una de las acciones de tú señor? —Marco se acercó hasta él, arrinconándolo casi en una pared. — ¿Será que él conoce todo de ti, pero tú nada de él?

—Marco. —llamó Minne, saliendo del baño. El rubio le sonrió, dirigiéndose a ella, permitiendo que Lyserg respirase.

—Piénsalo Lyserg Diethel. —concluyó, alejándose. —Tendremos los brazos abiertos para ti, sólo asegúrate de mantenerlos así.

Genial, otra amenaza.

—.—.—.—.—

—No volviste para ver la derrota de Peyote. —comentó Mariah, sonriente. —Perdió con un ataque de risa.

— ¡Y sobre todo el festejo de la familia Ren!

—Me dolía el estómago, por eso volví. —respondió Lyserg, fregando el último plato. —Iré a dormir.

—Espera Lys, ¿no quieres escuchar la pelea? —preguntó Kanna, sorprendida. —Fue alucinante.

—Estoy bien. —y se retiró del lugar.

Lejos de volver al lugar donde todos los miembros del equipo dormían, decidió escabullirse entre la noche, tal vez Ren no estaría en el sitió del entrenamiento, pero necesitaba despejar su mente sobre todo lo acontecido. Aún no podía creer lo que vio hoy, aparte las palabras de Marco seguían revoloteando a su alrededor. En cuanto salió de la casa, se encontró con la figura de Hao, sonriéndole.

—Hao.

— ¿A dónde vas, Lys?

—Quería tomar un poco de aire. —respondió, retrocediendo un paso. —Lamento si moleste tu meditación.

—Solo contemplaba los Grandes Espíritus.

—Ya veo, te dejó con eso, volveré adentro. —Lyserg deseó en el fondo no ser tan obvio sobre no querer estar cerca de él esa noche, sin embargo, sus acciones lo terminaban delatando.

—Peyote esta bien, por si estás preocupado de eso. —dijo Hao.

—Sí, las chicas me lo informaron, no han dejado de hablar de la pelea. —contestó nervioso. —Lamento haberme ido sin avisar, Hao.

—Está bien, no importa.

 _¿Por qué crees que eres diferente a ellos, Lyserg?_

—Hao. —él no se giró a mirarlo, pero Lyserg sabía que lo estaba escuchando. — ¿mi padre te pidió que no me incluyeras en un equipo?

—No, fue decisión mía. Te lo dije, estás hecho para algo más.

— ¿Puedo saber qué es ese algo más? —preguntó Lyserg, jugando con sus manos, nervioso.

—Pensé que ya habíamos tenido esta charla, Lyserg. Prometiste mantenerte al margen. —Hao volteó a él, molesto. Lyserg pasó saliva, agachando la cabeza.

 _¿Será que conoce todo de ti, pero tú nada de él?_

— ¿Me lo dirás algún día? —cuestionó Lyserg, apretando los puños a su costado. Hao afiló su mirar, reluciendo su presencia como el futuro Rey Shaman. —Veo que no. —soltó una risa irónica, que descolocó a Hao de su enojo. —Lo siento, Hao.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Intenté imaginarme un futuro contigo, con el futuro Rey Shaman, sin embargo, no puedo. —suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros. —No quiero al _Shaman King_ conmigo, ni siquiera sé si eso es posible.

—Lyserg, medita muy bien las palabras que vas a decir.

—No necesito más amenazas, Hao. —contestó seco. —Si no puedo conocerte aunque seas mi aliado, significa que no es el enfoque correcto. Como detective, he de cambiar mi método.

— ¿A qué método?

—Al del enemigo. —soltó de pronto, sintiendo su garganta quemarse. —A los enemigos se les conoce más que a un amigo. Y yo quiero conocerte.

—Te aseguró, Lyserg, que saldrás corriendo.

—Quiero conocer, conocerte de verdad, —aclaró— ya que eres la persona que me gusta. Y no puedo hacerlo si no me lo permites.

—Lyserg…—Hao lo tomó del brazo, reteniéndolo a su lado. —no podré ayudarte una vez que te vayas.

—Lo sé, por eso no te pediré que lo hagas. —Lyserg se soltó, abrazando el rostro de Hao con ambas manos, colocó un casto beso en sus labios. —Sólo tú tienes que saber que volveré.

—Sabes que hay otra forma.

— ¿Averiguarlo hasta que tengas los Grandes Espíritus? —preguntó, con una mano sobre su pecho, cerca del corazón. —Dudo mucho volverte a ver una vez que los tengas.

—Dijiste que me seguirías hasta el fin.

—Lo hago. —confesó, empuñando la mano aún sobre su pecho. —Por eso quiero buscar al verdadero tú.

—Lys…

—Hasta pronto, Hao.

* * *

 **¡Volví!**

 **Lo siento, salí de vacaciones y no pude llevarme a mi bebé (compu) allá. Pero ya estoy de regreso :3 Espero que les gustará, ¿saben? Hao podría ahorrarse todo este drama si le dijera a Lyserg que planea eliminar a todo aquel que se oponga a él y también a los que no sean shamanes, aunque dudo que Lys se quedara después de eso xDDD.**

 **¡Gracias a** _Cecick C. Iugetsoiru_ **por tu bello review!**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Y llegó el cordero y enamoro al lobo.**

Hao abrió los ojos bruscamente, pegando un suave brinco que lo hizo rebotar en el tapete donde estaba dormido. Los recuerdos de Lyserg despidiéndose se hicieron presentes; pero gracias a los grandes espíritus, había sido un maldito sueño. Se incorporó con tranquilidad, sentándose, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación; era extraño, todo se había sentido demasiado intenso y real.

La sensación que dejar ir a Lyserg Diethel era horrorosa, por más que fuera un sueño, ¿por qué no lo retuvo a su lado?

—Señor Hao. —llamó Opacho, entrando a la habitación. —El torneo va a empezar pronto.

—En seguida bajaré. —sonrió a la pequeña, echándose un mechón de cabello hacía atrás. Antes de que saliera, la retuvo. —Opacho.

— ¿Qué ocurre señor Hao?

— ¿Dónde está Lyserg?

La pequeña se detuvo sosteniendo la puerta en sus manos; Hao se sintió palidecer cuando está puso una mirada confusa.

— ¿Quién?

—Lyserg… Lyserg Diethel. —sonrió nervioso, poniéndose de pie. Opacho negó con la cabeza, reafirmándole que no sabía de quién estaba hablando. —Cabello verde, refunfuñón, él que hace desayunos que a ti te encantan. ¿Opacho? El hijo de Liam Diethel.

— ¿Es algún nuevo seguidor del señor Hao que no ha presentado a Opacho? —preguntó ella ingenuamente. —Quizás las chicas del HanaGumi lo conozcan, o Luchist, Luchist conoce a todos.

Hao se quedó callado, pensando en todas las probabilidades que Opacho le estuviera jugando una broma por persuasión de las chicas o incluso del mismo Lyserg.

—Por cierto, ¿señor Hao?

— ¿Sí? —esperanzado de que admitiera estar jugando.

—Los soldados X parecen estar creando algo. —dijo poniéndose seria. —No sé que sea, pero puede que sea peligroso para usted.

Hao se decepciono por escucharla, aunque le resto importancia a lo dicho. —Está bien, Opacho, ellos son demasiado diminutos para poder hacer algo contra mí.

—Lo sé. —sonrió ella, saliendo.

El castaño se desconcertó en sobremanera al escuchar cerrarse la puerta, por los Grandes Espíritus, habría jurado que Opacho admitiría estar de broma antes de cerrar la puerta. Eso ¿qué demonios quería decir? ¿dónde estaba Lyserg Diethel? ¿Por qué no sentía que eso fuera una broma?

Se puso su capa a toda prisa, sintiendo que el estomago comenzaba a arderle. Los equipos ya lo estaban esperando, al verlo bajar todos se apresuraron a ponerse de pie y andar rumbo a la salida. Hao dirigió inmediatamente sus ojos a Luchist, que platicaba con Boris. ¿Por qué no estaba con Lyserg? ¡Dónde estaba!

—Luchist.

— ¿Qué pasa, señor Hao? —preguntó dándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde está Lyserg?

El tono demandante de Hao, combinado con la mirada que puso le advirtió al exsacerdote que no estaba bromeando; Opacho le había comentado algo al respecto, que Hao estaba preguntando por alguien extraño. Luchist negó con la cabeza, sin saber que responderle.

—No sé de quién me está hablando, señor Hao.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Eres su tutor! —reclamó él, enojado. La broma estaba yendo demasiado lejos. ¿O acaso… Lyserg de verdad se había ido? Intentaba leer las mentes contrarias, pero algo estaba bloqueando su poder, ¿por qué no podía?

— ¿Señor Hao?

Todo su sequito lo miraba confundidos, con miedo o extrañeza; no era propio de Hao comportarse así. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Hao se talló la frente, quitando las pequeñas perlas de sudor producto del nerviosismo. Suspiró con fuerza, no debía alertar demasiado a los otros o comenzarían a falla o dudar. Intentó volver a poner un rostro pacifico, serio. No obstante, la incertidumbre de qué pasaba con la persona que tanto quería comenzaba a ser un martirio, sobre todo por ese maldito sueño que tuvo.

Todo siguió transcurriendo igual desde la salida hasta la llegada a la explanada donde se realizaban las peleas. En todo ese tiempo, Hao estuvo pendiente de verlo caminando por las calles; sin embargo, intentó por todos los medios que su poder para leer las mentes funcionara, nada, nada ocurría. Al caminar sentía que las mismas personas pasaban una y otra vez a sus lados, tal vez estaba demasiado concentrado en buscar a Lyserg.

Entonces, cuando lo vio en medio de la explanada con el uniforme blanco de los X-Laws, sintió que por primera vez después de mucho tiempo el corazón se le comprimía en enojo, traición y dolor. Un dolor que era absurdamente insoportable.

— ¿Qué está haciendo él ahí? —gruño provocando un sustito en Opacho.

— ¿Señor Hao?

Lyserg en cambio parecía muy tranquilo, sin dirigirle una mirada. Hao se inclinó adelante, queriendo verlo mejor, deseando haberse confundido de persona.

—Parece que Hao tiene mucho interés en esta batalla. —dijo Marco, cerca de Lyserg. Pese a que era extraño estarlos escuchando a esa distancia, Hao lo considero como que su poder de leer la mente estaba volviendo. — ¿No lo crees, Lyserg? —y puso una mano en su hombro, apretándolo con suavidad.

—Debe estar preocupado por los poderes de la señorita Jeanne. —contestó él con frialdad.

El castaño pudo notar como Lyserg lo miró de reojo, sus ojos estaban cargados de sentimientos; pero contrario a los ojos de borrego que ponía cada que lo besaba, o cuando le reconocía algo, donde estaba infinitamente feliz y su mente era un revoltijo sobre querer lanzarse a sus brazos o no; esta mirada era distinta, estaba llena de odio.

—Opacho.

— ¿Qué sucede se…?

—Él es Lyserg. —señaló al chico del péndulo, que comenzaba a moverse cuando el apache dio la señal de comenzar a pelear.

— ¿Por qué el señor Hao estaba preguntando por un X-Law?

—Luchist. —llamó, sin escuchar la pregunta de la niña. —Quiero estar a solas con ese chico.

—Como ordene, señor Hao.

Al ver la batalla, Hao de nuevo se pregunto qué demonios estaba pasando. ¿Por qué Lyserg estaba tan cambiado? ¿Cómo había logrado entrar al torneo? ¿Y por qué, maldita sea, Marco lo tocaba con tanta confianza? ¡Lo mataría! Los demás equipos, alternos al Equipo Estrella, miraban con cierto temor al Asakura mayor, parecía estar a punto de saltar a la explanada encima del rubio de lentes.

Hao sonrió, causando un escalofrío en los presentes de su alrededor, era una sonrisa fría que advertía todo lo contrario a bueno. Y fue colocada justo cuando Marco le dio un golpe a Lyserg para que reaccionara, después de que Yoh lo llamara para que se detuviera con los egipcios.

Todo acabo demasiado rápido, por supuesto, con Lyserg y su equipo saliendo victorioso.

Hao se quedó un rato más sentado, contemplando y concentrado en los acontecimientos sucedidos. Sin duda no se encontraba en su misma realidad, de lo contrario esto no estaría sucediendo. Yoh y los demás parecían conocer al inglés mucho mejor que él, además que, Yoh parecía tener cierta influencia sobre él.

En cuanto Luchist lo llamó para hacerle saber que Lyserg se encontraba rodeado, al igual que Marco y la Doncella Jeanne, este se apresuro a hacerse llegar en el espíritu del fuego, que era lo poco que no había cambiado.

—Aquí viene. —anunció Jeanne, aún oculta en el instrumento de tortura.

Lyserg y Marco, a desgracia de Hao, se pusieron delante de ella. Luchist tenía su arma apuntándoles, Boris igualmente estaba ocupando su posesión de objetos y los miembros del Hana Gumi estaban rodeándolos, listas para atacar en cuando Hao lo ordenara.

— ¿Qué quiere el ente de las sombras con nuestra doncella? —gruñó Marco.

—Nadie quiere hablar con ella. —escupió Hao, todavía enojado por el golpe dado a Lyserg; aún tenía la mejilla hinchada.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo qué estas buscando? Las peleas extraoficiales están prohibidas, Hao. Si nos matas ahora…

—Guarda silencio o te incineraré. —ordenó este, volteando a verlo. El rubio chasqueó la lengua.

—No me está buscando a mí. —murmuró Jeanne. —Lyserg…

— ¿Sí, Doncella?

—Te esta buscando a ti.

Lyserg volteó a Hao sorprendido, antes de cambiar su rostro a enojo. ¿Qué demonios quería ese bastardo asesino con él? Antes de ahora apenas y parecía reparar en él. ¿Sería por Yoh?

—Lyserg.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —espetó con voz fría. —Aléjate de mí.

Hao miró a sus seguidores, también a los X-Laws. Ese no era lugar para hablar sobre eso, así que sin más invocó al espíritu del fuego y tomó al joven inglés entre las manos de este, apresándolo.

— ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Marco.

— ¡Lyserg! —el hombre invocó de inmediato a su ángel, mientras que la joven doncella comenzó a salir de su prisión, revelándose ante los demás.

—Entreténganlos. —ordenó Hao, sin titubeo. —Pueden matarlos si quieren.

— ¿¡Qué diablos!? ¡No!

Lyserg se retorció un montón de veces en el espíritu del fuego, queriendo ayudar a sus amigos; no obstante no era capaz de alcanzar el arma y Morphin no era de mucha ayuda en esos momentos, aparte no quería que Hao intentara algo con ella, no podía perderla.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó pataleando todavía, se habían alejado bastante de los demás. Y todavía el espíritu del fuego no lo soltaba, aunque su contacto no quemaba, incluso lograba sentirse cálido. Lyserg pudo haberse dado cuenta si dejaba de patalear.

Hao no obedeció, solo se acercó a él y ante la estupefacción de Lyserg, le tomó las barbilla, viéndose reflejado en aquellos orbes esmeraldas que tanto quería.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—No sé que esta ocurriendo. —suspiró, sin esperanzas de poder entrar a la mente contraria. —De repente no siento que esto esté bien.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Déjame ir! —reprochó. —Si estás buscando una pelea conmigo, me aseguraré de matarte con mis propias manos, eso ha sido mi objetivo desde el principio. No importa nada más que eso.

Hao paso saliva, sorprendiendo a Lyserg; de repente se veía como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el rostro.

— ¿Matarme?

— ¿Qué más podría hacer contigo, imbécil?

— ¿Por qué quieres matarme?

Lyserg se quedó en blanco, ni siquiera sintió cuando su boca comenzó a temblar ni sus ojos a llorar. ¿Tan insignificante era? ¿La muerte de sus padres fue tan insignificante para ese ser que ni siquiera podía recordarlo? ¡Él lo recordaba cada maldito día de su vida!

— ¡Tú mataste a mis padres!

.

.

 **¿Podemos detenernos un segundo en la última línea y decir que desee con todas mis fuerzas ponerle: "No, Lyserg, YO SOY TÚ PADRE" XDDD?**

 **Lamento haber abandonado por tanto tiempo, pero quería acabar con otro proyecto que tenía para continuar con todo lo pendiente.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Y llegó el cordero y enamoró al lobo.**

— ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Hao contrariado.

Lyserg estaba llorando, recordando el día en que aquel maldito sujeto parado frente a él le quito lo que más amaba en la vida. Y lo que más le dolía, era que ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo, no fueron importantes para él. Entonces, ¿por qué se los quito?

—L-Lyserg…—la voz de Hao estaba titubeante; extrañando al inglés que buscaba controlarse, no deseaba darle una visión tan lamentable a su peor enemigo. —Yo no he matado a tus padres.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué te hicieron esos malditos de los soldados X? —preguntó Hao, dejando la confusión de lado para encontrar al culpable de tan horrible situación. No lo quería, esa realidad donde Lyserg lo odiaba, no era parte de sus planes; nunca lo fue. — ¿Te han lavado el cerebro al igual que los demás?

— ¿De qué estás…?

—Incluso no puedo entrar en tus pensamientos. —murmuró más para él, aunque el británico pudo escucharlo. — ¿Qué está pasando?

—Tú…

Hao dio un brinco atrás, percatándose de la presencia reciente, una que había logrado hacer que desapareciera al espíritu del fuego y dejara escapar a Lyserg que se hincó en el suelo, agarrándose los brazos para sopesar su sufrimiento.

—Ponte de pie, Lyserg. —dijo Ren, llegando hasta él. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Joven Ren…—él asintió con la cabeza, sorbiendo sus lágrimas. —Lo siento mucho.

—Ren Tao, nadie te ha llamado aquí. —gruñó Hao enojado, volviendo a hacer su posesión. —Estoy hablando con Lyserg.

— ¿Desde cuando tienes tanto interés en él? —preguntó irónico. —No hace nada apenas y volteabas a verlo, ¿qué tiene Lyserg? ¿Información valiosa como Lirilara? ¿O es que ya has derrotado a los X-Laws y sólo buscas torturar a mi amigo como el bastardo que eres?

—No lo repetiré de nuevo, déjame hablar con él o te mataré.

— ¡No! —gritó Lyserg, interviniendo. —No sé que quieres de mí, pero… ¡no dejaré que me quites a nadie más!

—Señor Hao. —el HanaGumi pareció llegar de pronto, al parecer con buenas noticias, traían un cuerpo con ellas; Marco.

— ¡Marco!

—La tarea esta completada.

—Bien, ahora simplemente eliminen a Ren Tao. —dijo con indiferencia en su voz. —Volveré a tomar lo que me pertenece, no es necesario que me sigan después.

—Como ordene, señor Hao.

— ¡Zeruel!

El ángel apareció de pronto, tomando a Ren entre sus manos y a Lyserg. Hao chasqueó la lengua, irritado. Necesitaba saber que pasaba, además esa interrupción del Tao le molesto todavía mucho más. ¿Quién se creía para aparecer de la nada y llevarse a Lyserg?

—No los voy a dejar escapar. —Hao se subió al Espíritu del Fuego, que tomó de una de las piernas al ángel el cual comenzaba a elevarse por el suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes hacer nada? —preguntó Ren, defendiéndolos del ataque del HanaGumi. Odiaba admitirlo pero no podría con Hao él sólo, esas chicas lo dejarían agotado o muerto antes de poder enfrentarse a él.

—Es lo que estoy haciendo. —respondió Lyserg, haciendo su posesión de objetos con Morphin, buscando llegar hasta donde Hao. El mayor de los Asakura tan sólo tuvo que alzar uno de sus brazos, levantando una capa de fuego que lo cubrió del ataque del hada. —Maldita sea, joven Ren tiene que subir a los hombros de Zeruel, él podrá defendernos siempre y cuando no estemos en sus manos.

— ¡Intenta que ellas me dejen llegar ahí!

—Sólo quiero hablar, Lyserg Diethel. —gruñó Hao, impacientándose.

— ¡No quiero escuchar tus mentiras! —escupió el inglés, ayudando a Ren con su péndulo a alejar al HanaGumi lo suficiente para moverse sobre el brazo del ángel. — ¡Yo vi lo que hiciste! ¡Tú los mataste! ¡Y jamás voy a perdonártelo!

—Uff. —Hao dejó escapar aire de sus labios, poniendo mirada molesta. Así tuviera que someterlo, le haría entender que estaba en un error.

En un movimiento el ángel comenzó a incendiarse, alertando a los dos de enfrente.

—Maldita sea, tienes que deshacer la posesión.

— ¡Cómo si pudiera! ¡Nos atraparan a ambos! —respondió Lyserg, preocupado por su nuevo espíritu acompañante. —Joven Ren tiene que salir de aquí, sólo me está buscando a mí.

—No voy a dejarte solo.

En un segundo, la escena cambió completamente a los ojos de Hao; ya no se encontraba peleando con Lyserg ni con Ren, tampoco había rastro del HanaGumi. Tan sólo estaban ellos tres, solos en el risco; Hao sintió como la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle infinitamente, dolía, dolía demasiado. Tanto que dejó que sus rodillas tocaran el suelo.

—Tú estás enamorado de mí. —expresó indignado. Observando las manos tomadas de ambos chicos, Ren lo observaba indiferente.

—No digas cosas tan repulsivas. —jadeó Lyserg, observándolo de reojo después de darse media vuelta para alejarse de él. Hao dilató su mirar al notar de nuevo esos ojos llenos de odio, totalmente dirigidos a su persona. —Jamás podría amarte.

.

.

.

—…o.

— ¿Estás seguro de que puedes con esto, Lyserg? —ah, era la voz de Luchist.

— ¡Sí! Me quedaré con él toda la noche de ser necesario, Luchist. Puede ir a dormir tranquilo. —respondió Lyserg, sonriendo. La puerta se había cerrado, dejando solo el sonido del agua que Lyserg estaba exprimiendo del trapo. —Hao, maldita sea, ¿cómo se te ocurre enfermarte justo antes de tu batalla? ¿Eres idiota?

¿Enfermarse? Él era el señor del fuego, por todos los cielos, él no se enfermaba. Además, ¿cómo le había llamado?, ¿idiota?

—Tienes que estar bien para mañana…—murmuró, colocándole el pañuelo en la frente. —no me gusta verte así.

Hao formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Sintiendo como todo el estrés del sueño comenzaba a desaparecer rápidamente. Se había sentido demasiad intenso, horriblemente real; entonces, justo cuando escuchó las palabras finales de Lyserg dentro del sueño supo que no quería jamás dejarlo ir, que después de tantos años y vidas vividas, había encontrado a la persona que amaba incondicionalmente.

Y se aseguraría de demostrárselo.

— ¡Desperta—uwaa!

En cuestión de segundo Hao logró tomarlo del brazo y voltearlo en la cama para ponerse encima de él. La boca de Lyserg comenzó a temblar y a sus ojos a rotar por todos lados, sin saber que hacer, la cara por supuesto estaba hirviendo y de un fuerte color carmín.

" _ **Si estás buscando una pelea conmigo, me aseguraré de matarte con mis propias manos, eso ha sido mi objetivo desde el principio. Nada más que eso."**_

— ¿Q-Qué se supone que haces, tonto? ¡Suéltame! —pataleó, removiéndose en la cama.

" _ **¿Qué es lo que quieres? Aléjate de mí."**_

—Lyserg. —Hao dejó caer un poco de su peso en él, hundiendo su cara en la clavícula de su cuello.

" _ **No digas cosas tan repulsivas. Jamás podría amarte."**_

— ¿Hao? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Todavía te sientes mal?

" _ **Hasta pronto, Hao."**_

—No te vayas de mi lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Explicación: Hao tuvo un sueño dentro de su sueño, ¿algunas ves les ha pasado? A mí sí. Es súper raro XD Es como viajar a tres realidades. Siguiendo con la explicación, Hao soñó la última parte del capítulo anterior (donde Lyserg se va) y después, despertó dentro de otro sueño donde básicamente estuvo en la "realidad" del manga/anime donde Lyserg lo odia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Y llegó el cordero y enamoró al lobo.**

Hao comenzó mordisqueando dulcemente sus labios, haciendo que sus manos se deslizaran por el cuello de Lyserg para atraerlo mucho más a él; la cara de Lyserg parecía que iba a estallar de lo roja que estaba, Hao incluso podía sentir el calor emanando de su aliento, cada vez mas caliente. A pesar de eso, de que Lyserg era un mar de nervios, no lo estaba apartando y aunque Hao podía escuchar fugaces pensamiento en la cabeza contraria, era más una multitud aglomerada de ellos que no entendía ninguno.

Preguntas como ¿por qué? ¿qué hago? ¿es correcto? Indagaban la mente de Lyserg, una tras otra, pero ninguna de rechazo.

El futuro Shaman King tomó con cuidado el rostro de su persona más amada, besando con cuidado el rostro, pasando sus labios por cada parte a la que tenía alcance. Lyserg no estaba seguro de que hacer, sus manos que sostenían la capa de Hao, estaban temblando.

—H-Hao.

—No hables. —pidió él, observándolo fijamente, tomando una de las manos de Lyserg la entrelazo con la propia. —No quiero que me digas que pare.

Había algo en los ojos negros de Hao, una chispa de dolor que se empezaba a extender y a encerrarlo en él, Lyserg se tranquilizó un poco entonces, y aunque sus manos seguían temblorosas, consiguió levantar su cuerpo levemente, cerrando un abrazo sobre Hao.

—No voy a abandonarte, Hao. —murmuró en su oído, dándole un casto beso cerca de la oreja. —Jamás he pensado en hacerlo.

—Lyserg.

—Tuviste un mal sueño. —y aunque titubeó un poco, al final acarició su cabeza con cariño. —No sé que haya dicho ese Lyserg que te encontraste, pero no soy yo. ¿Entiendes?

—Tú… —Hao hizo una pausa, sintiendo el reconforte del chico. — ¿Podrías amarme?

Hubo un silencio cada vez más prolongado, Hao observándolo de reojo notó los balbuceos constantes del chico, con un adorable color carmín inundándole la cara de nuevo. Sus manos volvieron a temblarle, no obstante, eso no fue motivo para seguir acariciando la cabeza de Hao; a pesar de todo, Lyserg quería hacerle saber que aun se encontraba con él.

—Yo…

—Necesito que me respondas. —dijo serio. —De esa manera puedo rendirme contigo.

¿Rendirse? ¿Hao estaba pensando en rendirse con él? Los ojos de Lyserg sin querer se aguaron, y en un acto que sin duda después le causaría mucha vergüenza, se aferró todo lo que pudo al shaman del fuego, negando rápidamente con la cabeza, sin querer que aquello fuera una posibilidad.

—Yo no quiero que estés con nadie más. —jadeó, reteniendo las lágrimas. —No, incluso si los grandes espíritus no lo aprueban, incluso si tengo miles de dudas acerca de ti, yo no quiero que te separes de mi lado, Hao.

— ¿Tanto así me quieres?

—No te aproveches, bastardo. —bufó Lyserg, separándose ligeramente, mirándolo con fingida molestia.

— ¿Puedo tomar eso como una declaración de amor? —sonrió, dando pequeños besos en sus labios. —Incluso si dices que no, lo tomaré como un sí.

— ¡Cállate!

Hao sonrió, recobrando su usual sonrisa satírica, ese rastro de tristeza de aquel mal sueño había desaparecido por completo.

—Ahora… ¿puedes soltarme? —preguntó Lyserg, recobrando la compostura.

—No.

—E-Espe…

Lo calló rápidamente con un beso, y aprovechando que quería reprochar, metió con cuidado su lengua, tentando la de Lyserg, era cálida y suave, como siempre. El chico de la radiestesia se contrajo debajo de Hao, aferrándose mucho más a aquella capa que estaba cubriendo ambos cuerpos. El beso era demasiado intenso, incluso le estaba costando respirar, así que cuando Hao al fin lo soltó, dio un largo respingo.

—Sí que te gusto.

— ¡Como si lo hicieras! —reprochó Lyserg, abochornado.

Hao pegó su frente a la de Lyserg, sonriéndole. Lyserg entonces pegó torpemente sus labios a los de él, sin despegarle la mirada.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —se burló Hao, acariciándole el rostro. —Nos hemos besado mucho, si no lo haces bien, no voy a perdonártelo.

Entonces de nuevo fue besado con la misma intensidad anterior, los labios de Hao eran dulces, le traían consigo un montón de sensaciones diferentes y jamás querer separarse de él. Lo amaba.

Hao entonces se separó en un instante de Lyserg, observándolo con sorpresa.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa? —murmuró él, apenado; justo pensaba eso y Hao decidía mirarlo, era muy vergonzoso.

—Nada. —contestó el shaman del fuego, bajando sus manos hasta meter delicadamente una por la camisa de Lyserg, desabrochando en el proceso dos de los botones.

—H-Hao.

—Está bien, Lyserg. —le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, desabrochando dos botones más. —Yo tampoco pienso dejarte.

Aquellas fueron las palabras que Lyserg más deseaba escuchar y que nunca se dio cuenta, en cuanto se las dijo una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro, causando que Hao le diera una igual de cálida. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya se estaban besando de nuevo, con Hao explorando la piel contraria, dejando una sensación ardiente por cada parte que tocaba o besaba.

La camisa de Lyserg ya estaba completamente desabrochada, su corbatín fuera y su capa verde estaba debajo de él, Hao no tardó nada en besar su cuello expuesto, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente, queriendo dejar alguna que otra marca, sus dedos vagaban de un lado a otro, acariciando cada centímetro, hasta que decidió concentrarse en el pecho de Lyserg quien al sentir sus manos sobre sus pezones, se estremeció, indicándole a Hao una de sus partes sensibles. El shaman del fuego entonces bajó a ellos, con la mirada de Lyserg clavada en él, comenzó a besarlos, a lamerlos y mordisquearlos.

Una sensación abrumadora recorrió cada parte del inglés cuando Hao llevó una mano hasta sus pantalones, desabrochando el molesto cinturón, metiendo sin cuidado la mano por debajo del pantalón y los calzoncillos, justo cuando Hao esperaba un reproche del contrario, notó que este comenzó a jadear, sin perderse ningún acto que él hiciera.

—Te estoy corrompiendo, Lyserg. —murmuró en su oreja, besándola con cuidado.

No es que Hao supiera mucho de mujeres o de deseos carnales, no era algo que en su otra vida le hubiera atraído en absoluto. Pero ver al chico que siempre le llamó la atención, hasta el punto de enamorarse de él, retorciéndose, queriendo que le tocará más, quitó toda la pureza que pudiera caber en él.

—Solo para que lo sepas, Lyserg, —dijo en forma de juego, besando sus labios. —también es mi primera vez.

Lyserg se cubrió con una mano la boca, dejando que los jadeos inundaran la habitación, sin poder entablar palabras acerca de lo que Hao dijo, se limitó a disfrutar todas las sensaciones que él le ofrecía. La mano de Hao parecía saber dónde tocarlo, sin lastimarlo así como su corazón.

Hao se inclinó de nuevo a Lyserg, bajando por completo sus propios pantalones, el inglés entreabrió la boca, pidiendo un beso que Hao no le negó.

A pesar de lo que estaban a punto de hacer era nuevo para los dos, ninguno tenía miedo, y con sus manos entrelazadas, se dedicaron a disfrutar el resto de la noche entre gemidos, caricias y alguna otra palabra recordándose cuanto se amaban.

Las expresiones que Hao puso esa noche, quedarían grabadas por completo en el corazón de Lyserg Diethel.

* * *

 **¡Perdón por tardarme siglos en actualizar! Comenzaré a hacerlo más seguido, lo prometo. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!**


End file.
